Is this love
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: How does one know they are in love..Is it just an instinct feeling.. Kagome knows she loves him..but when he doesn't feel the same what will she do.. will it take a dramatic event in their lives to show the demon that his love for her isn't just lust? Cover art is by the amazing Sugar0o!
1. Is this love

Is this Love..

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

Rated M/MA

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Chapter one : her Words.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, her body shaking, even though she was burning up inside.

Kagome had never felt so alive as she did now.

The once innocent child, now a woman of 23, laid on her side, her body crushed against his own as his large clawed hand kept her leg lifted over his hip.

His body moving against hers as she writhed in passion, their lips intertwined in brief moments as their passionate movements quickened.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, the red rim thickening as he too was getting close to his end.

He tightened his grip on her as his claws began to leave marks on her sun kissed skin.

Kagome squealed as he roughly pushed her back against the soft ground. The silver haired demon growled in pleasure as she began to run her nails against him.

They would often sneak away from their groups and meet each other in the large cave and he would always have a fire prepared so she wouldn't get cold.

It had only began 5 months ago.

It was a passionate night that allowed a release in them both that had been building for years and now it seemed they couldn't get enough of each other.

His golden eyes were always watching her...and she loved him for that..

She loved him.

Kagome gasped as he leaned down, his silver hair flowing over his shoulder as he nipped her neck.

He often did this, and she was always waiting for the bite she knew he wanted to do, but it never came.

She was shaking again. She was so close now, his body pushing her closer to the edge with every movement.

She arched against him.

His large arms pinned her to the ground as he came with her.

"Mine." he growled between grunts of pleasure.

Kagome tightened her toes as her entire body exploded against him.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried out.

The demon above her smirked as he continued to push her over the edge, his lips crashing against her own as her cries echoed off of the walls, his growl echoing with her own cries as he they came together.

He leaned down placing his forehead against her own and she smiled.

He rubbed his nose against her cheek taking in her scent, he likes the way she smelled..

He quickly flipped them over so she now laid tucked against his large chest, her heart beat pounding in his ears as he purred.

He had been with many women but none left the burning in his heart as she did.

None.

Sesshomaru looked down at the raven haired woman in his arms.

Human as she was, she was more powerful then anyone he had ever met.

He ran his claws through her raven locks as she spoke, his eyes widening as the words rang in his ears..

"I love you.." she whispered and drifted into sleep.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is this love...?" he wondered quietly and then drifted to sleep himself, dreams of his raven haired miko filling his head.

Please review!

The amazing cover photo is by the awesome Sugar0o!


	2. Im your what

Is this Love..

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

Rated M/MA

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Chapter two : I'm your what?

Kagome sat in the large field of herbs, her hands making quick work as she plucked them from the earth.

She was humming to herself as she did so.

It was a hot day, mid May.

She was thankful that she remembered to pack her sun dresses the last time she went home.

She was currently wearing a light blue one.

She had pulled her hair up into a tight bun as she wiped her face.

She was enjoying the quiet.

Kagome had decided to stay in the feudal area after they had completed the jewel.

The normality of her future life would never be enough for the demon slaying miko.

Kagome turned as she sensed a demon aura.

She smiled as she spoke.

"Good afternoon, Koga." she smirked, her eyes flowing up as the wolf demon jumped from the tree, his chocolate brown eyes finding her blue ones.

He smirked, leaning down.

"Hello beautiful. What are you doing out here all alone?" he spoke as he touched her cheek.

Kagome smiled as she began to gather the rest of her herbs placing them in the basket beside her.

"Just restocking my supply, and enjoying some quiet." she spoke.

"What are you doing this far south?"

Koga looked up as he spoke, his dark ponytail blowing in the light breeze.

"Ayame is going to be visiting the north soon, she wants me to go with her.

I needed to get some supplies from a wolf tribe down here. That's where I was headed when I smelt you."

Kagome smiled as she spoke.

"That sounds like a wonderful trip. I bet the weather is nice and cold there."

Koga nodded as he looked around.

"Where is Dog Boy? He should be out here with you, Kagome."

He was worried about his friend being so far away from the village.

"I have no idea where Inuyasha is. He seems to be on his own time these days." she laughed.

"Kagome..." he spoke.

The raven haired miko smiled as she stood, taking the wolf's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Inuyasha needs to man up. When is he going to settle down with you, Kagome?"

Kagome smirked as she grabbed her basket from the meadow, then smoothed out her dress.

"Honestly, Koga..." she paused.

Koga watched her as she spoke.

"I think that part of my life is over. I thought maybe he just needed time after Kikyo passed...but it's been a year. I can't wait for him to decide when he wants to love me again. I deserve better than that." she spoke honestly.

Koga nodded as she spoke.

"You do deserve better. You know, Kagome, a wolf prince such as myself can have more than one mate, if you're still interested." he joked.

Kagome laughed as she began to turn.

"Thank you for the wonderful offer, Koga, but I think you will have your hands full when your babies get here."

"Yeah, you're right. You'll just have to forget about me, Kagome." he joked.

Kagome jokingly sighed as she spoke.

"I'll try, haha. It was good seeing you, Koga. Please tell Ayame I said hi!"

"I will, Kagome." he spoke as she began to walk down to the village.

"Oh, Kagome, promise me something. "

He watched as she turned.

"Okay. What?" she asked.

Koga took a step forward as he spoke, taking her hands.

"Please don't come out here alone anymore. I know you got powers and all but there are evil people on these roads...and I won't always be passing through."

Kagome smiled as she pulled from him and began to walk down the hill.

"I'm not alone." she spoke.

Koga raised an eyebrow and her words hit him as he watched her walk down the hill.

"Mutt."

Koga turned, his eyes widening as the silver haired demon came into view.

"If you touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru again, I will kill you." he hissed.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled as she handed the tied herbs to the woman before her.

"This will help with the nausea, just break it up and boil it to make tea."

"Thank you, my lady." the woman bowed low as she began to walk away.

Kagome had finished all of her chores early, she was so looking forward to a bath. Unfortunately, it was ridiculously hot, so she wouldn't be going to the spring.

Kagome began to gather her leftover herbs as she slowly began to make her way to the healer tent.

Kaede had passed away a few months after the jewel was completed, so the villagers had asked Kagome to take her place and she gladly accepted.

The hut was still the same, down to the marker marks on the floor where Shippo had colored.

She smiled, thinking of her little kit.

Shippo had left to go to the fox village up east. He had been there for a year now.

She missed him greatly but he wanted to train so he could take control of his pack when he came of age.

Kagome smiled.

She turned, grabbing her satchel as she began to walk from the hut.

There was a river not too far from the village, and she was excited to get into the cold water.

Kagome lifted the small lamp from the outside of the cabin, the fire burning inside as she slowly made her way out into the trees.

It wasn't long after she entered that he joined her side.

"I hope you weren't too mean to him." she spoke.

She turned as a growl escaped his lips.

"Mutt needs to learn to keep his hands on his own mate." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome smiled. "He means well."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as he took in her smell.

"You need to bathe." he spoke.

Kagome stopped walking as she turned to him.

"Excuse me!?" she spoke.

Sesshomaru turned to face her, her anger filling him.

"This Sesshomaru didn't mean you need to bathe because you stink." he began, pulling the tree branch back and exposing the lake.

"Oh really? Well what did you mean?" she passed him as she placed her bag down on the ground.

"You smell of him." he growled.

It angered him.

She belonged to him. She should only smell of him.

Kagome smiled as she removed her hair from its tight bun.

"Is someone jealous?" she teased, her eyes going wide as she looked up. Sesshomaru was looking at her with red eyes.

"Sesshomaru..."

He lunged at her quickly, her back hitting the tree behind her as he brought their faces together.

Her breathing picked up as he growled down at her.

"This Sesshomaru is not jealous of something he already has. It angers me that he touched you." he lifted his hand up and caressed her cheek gently, being aware of his sharp claws.

"You are my m.." he paused looking into her blue eyes.

He gently pulled away from her as she stood still watching him, his back turned to her as thoughts ran through him.

Kagome stepped forward, her heart racing as she spoke.

"I'm your what?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her, their eyes meeting.

Please review!

The amazing cover photo is by the awesome Sugar0o!


	3. the first time

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

Rated M

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Chapter three : The first time

Kagome laid on the small futon in the healer's hut.

She was so angry.

It had been two weeks since she told him that she loved him. Then yesterday...

She knew what he was about to say.

Then when she asked him to say it, he left her standing in the woods.

She closed her eyes as she began to replay the conversation.

~ "I'm your what?" she asked, his golden eyes flowing to hers as she spoke.

She could tell he wanted to say something to her, but he was holding back.

He looked away from her as he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru has something to take care of..I will leave you to bathe." he began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru. . please." she begged.

The demon lord did not turn around as he continued to walk into the forest.

He could smell her anger building.

"Has this all just been a game to you!?" she screamed, her energy flowing through her as her anger grew.

"Do you even love me...?" she asked, tears on the edge of falling from her eyes.

This made the demon lord stop in his tracks. he turned to face her, his face emotionless.

"I need to know, Sesshomaru. Is this just a game or is this for real?" she wiped her face as the first tears began to fall.

"I need to know if you love me Sesshomaru."

Kagome watched him as his golden eyes stared into her soul.

They stood there staring at each other for a bit, neither one saying a word.

Kagome looked away as she lifted her bag from the dirt, her hand gripping the fabric as she looked up to him.

"That's all I needed to know..." She looked away from him as she spoke.

"I never want to see you again." She hissed as she quickly began to make her way out of the forest.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as her words hit him. He reached out to grab her, then stopped.

What would he say?

He didn't know if he loved her. He couldn't lie to her. Sesshomaru watched her leave the woods.

"Damn it." Did he really just let her go?~

Kagome came back to her current place as a roll of thunder echoed through the hut.

She tightened her grip on the pillow beside her.

"I hate when it storms like this." she whispered to herself.

Normally Sesshomaru would come to her when the weather would be bad and hold her into the night.

Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes.

She really did love him. Was he just using her this whole time?

She wiped her eyes slowly as she allowed herself to think back on that night.

The night they first made love...

~ The sky was black as a storm moved in. Kagome was so lost. She had gone to another village to tend to a sick child. She went alone because Inuyasha was nowhere to be found and Miroku and Sango were on their honeymoon still.

It was just a 4 hour walk there and back.

She was just leaving the village when she was attacked by a large fox demon.

She was taken off guard as he hit her with his tail. She was thrown back into the ground as she rolled and slid. She went to lift herself from the ground, her arms shaking in protest when a hand was placed on her side.

Kagome looked up with blurred vision, the large demon lord had kneeled down, his hand on her side as he turned her on her back.

"Sess-Sesshomaru.." she asked.

Sesshomaru leaned down closer for a second, looking into her eyes, before looking up to the charging fox demon.

He stood hissing.

"Kagome!" Rin cried out.

The young girl came running through the trees as she knelt down next to her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" she cried.

"We saw him hit you!"

Rin looking up as her lord charged the fox demon.

Rin slowly helped Kagome to sit as she spoke.

"Don't worry. Lord Sesshomaru will take care of the mean demon!"

Kagome held the back of her head for a moment as her vision focused before turning to watch the fight, her eyes on the demon lord as he continuously blocked the demon's attacks.

Sesshomaru had clawed at the demon twice. Kagome stood to her feet as the demon swung hitting Sesshomaru with the spike of his tail.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken as he ran to the girls.

Kagome's eyes widened as the red blood began to stain his white kimono. She stepped forward. She had to help him.

She knew he would probably be really pissed that she interfered but she didn't care.

Kagome turned to Jaken.

"Take her into the forest where she will be safe." she ordered.

Jaken looked up to Kagome.

"I don't take orders from you wench." he hissed.

Kagome looked at him with an angry face and the toad demon backed away for a moment. "Come Rin, I must get you to safety!"

Rin nodded as she watched Kagome run into the fight.

Sesshomaru had now pulled Tokijin from its sheath as he began to swing at the charging fox demon. Kagome ran beside him as she lifted her hand up, the golden eyes of the demon lord on her in an instant, his senses telling him to move as the pink energy began to crackle at her fingertips.

He tightened his grip on the sword as the energy left her hand and shot through the demon before her.

Kagome closed her eyes as the demon's body absorbed the energy.

Then he exploded.

Kagome cried out as she was suddenly pulled back with great force, her body being jerked back.

She opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru had pinned her to a large tree as the demon's spikes began to fall from the sky around them.

The ground shaking around them as she gripped his kimono sleeve.

The demon lord looked down into her face..

Kagome looked up.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Sesshomaru moved back from her. He looked her over before turning to the trees.

Jaken and Rin came running out.

"My Lord you are injured!" Rin squealed.

"It is nothing." he spoke back.

He began to walk as small rain drops began to fall, Rin following him.

Kagome turned lifting her bag from the ground, its contents had been thrown about.

Rin stopped walking as she turned to Kagome.

She watched the woman replace the items into her bag. The rain had begun to fall heavy now.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered.

The demon looked down at the small child.

"Can Kagome come with us? The weather is going to get worse right? She will get sick..." Rin said as she looked up.

Sesshomaru turned as his eyes found the miko.

She was placing a book into her bag as she stood, her raven hair sticking to her face as the rain fell harder now.

He looked down to Rin as he nodded, the little girl smiled as she ran back into the rain to Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin pointed to him and spoke, the miko looking up to him, a smile on her face as she nodded.

Rin took her hand as she pulled her to the group.

"You're going to love hanging out with us Kagome!" Rin giggled.

Kagome smiled as she looked up to the sky. The rain was falling heavy now.

Sesshomaru turned slightly as he watched her, the rain flowing down her face..the way the small drops fell down her neck.

He turned away with wide eyes.

What the hell was he doing?

His body suddenly wanted to look again.

He fought the urge as he continued to walk as he listened to Rin talk to the woman.

"Oh and one time, Lord Sesshomaru was fighting this big dragon and Jaken was so scared he kept screaming and screaming but I knew my lord would win. He always wins." Rin smiled as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Shut up, stupid girl. I knew he would win, I was jus-" Jaken spoke.

"You should watch how you talk to Rin, Jaken." Kagome interrupted.

Jaken turned to the miko, an evil glare on his face as he spoke.

"You don't tell me what to do wen-" Jaken eyes got wide as he ran into Sesshomaru's leg.

"Jaken, take Rin to the inn. I wish to speak to the miko alone." he spoke.

Jaken nodded as he took rins hand as he whispered.

"Come Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is going to fuss Kagome."

Kagome watched as the toad demon and the young girl disappeared.

She looked up to the large demon before her. his long silver hair blowing in the wind as he turned.

"Miko..."

Kagome looked into his face as she spoke.

"Are you seriously mad at me for fussing Jaken because that jerk needs to st-"

"This Sesshomaru could care less what you do to Jaken." he interupted.

Kagome crossed her arms as the wind began to blow harder, goose bumps coming to her skin as she spoke.

"O-Okay. What did you need to talk to me about then?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head a bit as he watched her, her cheeks flushing a bit as he looked her over.

"Where were you coming from?" he asked.

Kagome looked confused for a moment before speaking.

"I uh...I was called to a village close by. A little boy was sick." she looked away for a moment.

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned and began to walk, Kagome following behind him.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up as she spoke.

"I have no idea."

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"He has not mated you?" he asked, already knowing by her scent that his half brother had not.

Kagome paused for a moment as she spoke.

"Uh...no. Things really haven't been the same since we completed the jewel."

"He is not courting you? he asked.

"Definitely not." she laughed.

Sesshomaru stopped as the large inn came into view.

"You will stay the night with Rin." he spoke.

Kagome nodded

"Thank you." she spoke.

-oOo-

Kagome sat in the large room, Rin front of her as she ran a brush through the little girl's tangled wet hair.

"And one time, Lord Sesshomaru let me go horseback riding at the castle, he held on to the lead but I still got to ride!" the little girl giggled as she covered up a yawn.

"That sounds like a bunch of fun. I think it's time for bed sweetie." Kagome smiled as she stood from the raised futon.

Rin nodded as she stood running over to her own futon. Kagome smiled as she lifted the little girl's wet kimono from the floor.

"I will just be outside okay sweetie?"

Kagome smiled as she turned to the already sleeping little girl.

She slid through the door quickly as she slowly walked over to the large stairs.

She gently sat down placing a lantern to her right, as she placed the kimono in her lap.

She pulled her needle and thread from the small bag beside her.

Rin's kimono needed some repairs.

Kagome began to hum to herself as she started to sew up some of the small rips towards the bottom of the orange kimono.

Sesshomaru watched her from the hallway for a few moments before he stepped forward.

What was she doing outside?

The demon lord walked forward, the sound of his armor clicking as he walked.

He watched as the miko looked up, the light from her lantern shining in her eyes, she smiled.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." she spoke before returning to the kimono in her lap.

He watched her for a moment.

she held Rin's kimono in her lap, he watched as she began to stitch a hole.

"Why are you not inside miko?"

he asked looking out at the trees as the wind began to pick up and the rain began to fall again.

Kagome smiled as she began to stich another rip.

"I wanted to fix Rin's kimono. She is asleep and I needed the light, but I didn't want to wake her. So I thought I would come outside. I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked turning to face him.

Sesshomaru looked down as he spoke. "No."

Kagome nodded as she continued to work on the child's kimono.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before speaking .

"Miko. You may come to this Sesshomaru's room and finish." he turned and began to walk back to his room.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned.

Did he just invite her to his room?

Sesshomaru stood in front of the room as he turned.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood and gathered her things.

She smiled, passing him as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she spoke as she entered the large room.

Kagome looked around the large room.

The large regular bed in the middle of the room, the pillows and large blanket untouched.

She looked around once more finding the wooded table. large pillows laid around it. She slowly walked over and lowered herself onto one of the pillows.

She quickly continued her work.

Sesshomaru closed the door as he made his way to the other side of the table. He lowered himself down onto one of the pillows, his eyes on her as she started humming again.

He watched her.

This continued for 30 minutes.

Kagome smiled as she spread the kimono out one more time, looking for anymore holes.

"I think I am done." she smiled.

Kagome looked up to the large demon lord, her eyes flowing to the red stained kimono.

"Um...how is your shoulder?" she asked,folding the kimono up.

Sesshomaru watched her as she looked at his shoulder.

"It will heal." he spoke lifting a cup from the table beside him.

Kagome bit her lip as she began to pick up her needles.

"I can heal it for you..it's the least I can do." she spoke.

she looked up to him.

Sesshomaru took a sip from the cup of sake in his hand.

"I promise it won't hurt a bit."she smiled.

Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't dare accept her help, or anyone's help for that matter, but she was correct. He would not have been wounded if she wasn't so...human.

He placed the cup down on the table as he spoke.

"If you wish."

Kagome nodded, her mind racing as she realized she would have to be extremely close to the demon lord to heal his wound.

She looked up to the spikes on his shoulder.

"Um...would you mind removing your armor?" She asked nervously.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to the spike on his shoulder, he quickly unlatched it as he placed it on the floor beside him.

Next was tokijin, he moved the sword to sit on the table, then next was Tenseiga.

The demon lord looked down as he loosened the sash from his waist as he moved the black armor.

He watched as Kagome stood and went to lift the bowl of water from the table.

She placed it by his leg.

Sesshomaru lifted his knee as he placed his hand on it.

He waited for her to kneel before him.

Kagome kneeled down in front of him..

She had two options.

He either laid down or she would have to sit in between his legs.

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked up.

Sesshomaru watched her.

Her cheeks where flushed.

He inwardly smirked.

Kagome knelt down in front of him.

"I'm going to need to get closer.." she spoke.

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched the blush fill her cheeks as she closed the space between them, her eyes finding his.

Sesshomaru was much larger than she was. She slowly sat on her knees between his legs, her hand reached out with shaking fingertips as she began to peel the blood stained white shirt from his skin.

Sesshomaru watched her face as she did so.

Kagome was trying to control her breathing as she slowly pull down the shirt, exposing the large gaping wound underneath. She moved the shirt down to where it fell past his arm.

Her heart beating faster as she couldn't help herself from looking down his muscular chest, or what she could see from it from underneath the blood.

She turned a little bit over his leg, as she lifted the piece of white fabric from the bowl. She wrung it out gently before turning back to him. She began to rub it against his skin, rinsing the blood from his stained skin.

Her fingertips gently pressing against the demon lord's chest as she did so. Kagome knew she was blushing. She only tried not to blush harder. She leaned forward, brushing his leg with her waist as she dipped the blood stained fabric into the water, quickly rinsing it out as she returned to his wound.

Kagome smiled as she cleaned the rest of the blood from his skin.

She was now able to see the moon kissed skin. She leaned over and placed the rag back into the bowl. She turned her eyes, looking up towards to the demon lord, whose eyes never left her from the moment she set herself in between his legs.

Kagome smile as she looked at the cleaned wound.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise." she spoke slowly reaching her hands out, the pink energy crackling against her fingers as she gently place her hands against the demon lord's shoulder.

Her small hands barely covering the wound as she pushed her healing power into his wound.

Sesshomaru carefully watching her every move. His golden eyes flowing down to the pink glowing hands on his shoulder. .He watched as the large tear in his skin began to close.

She smiled at him watching his eyes as he look down to the shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched as she leaned closer to him, his eyes on her face.

"That should do it." she slowly pulled her hands away.

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her.

She leaned over his leg one more time lifting the rag from the water as she turned.

She gently finished cleaning the blood from shoulder.

"There. All done." She smiled up at him.

She turned, lifting the bowl from the ground as she stood.

He watched her walk to the dresser as she placed the bowl down, quickly rinsing her hands in the second bowl. He watched as she dried her hands.

She turned, a smile on her face as she walked to the table.

She kneeled down, lifting her bag up.

"Well thank you for letting me come in here to finish her kimono." she spoke.

"I will leave so you can get some rest."

Kagome began to turn.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt the need to spend more time with her..

"You do not have to leave, Miko." his voice was warmer then normal.

Kagome turned, her eyes on him.

Sesshomaru had stood.

"If you are not tired miko, you are welcome to stay." he spoke, pulling the sash back around his waist.

Kagome nodded as she placed her bag back down.

She was nervous..

"O...kay." she smiled.

Kagome looked up.

What was going on?

"Sesshomaru." she started.

"Is there something you needed from me? You are normally not this nice."

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, his eyes on her blushed cheeks.

"Screw it. " he hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened as he cleared the space between them. She slowly backed up, he was so close now.

Her breathing picked up as her back hit the wall behind her, her eyes flowing up to his.

"This Sesshomaru can not stop thinking about you miko. I do not understand why, but I have this burning need to..."

Kagome watched him as he lifted her chin with his hand. She unconsciously locked her lips as he leaned down, their noses brushing as he spoke.

"...taste you." he purred.

Kagome's heart was pounding now, the feeling of his purr shaking her.

She took a deep breath as she watch him close in on her.

She smiled.

"Screw it." she copied him.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised as the miko met him with her own lips, her hands gripping the shirt of his kimono as he slid his hand against her back pulling her closer against his chest.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as he tasted her. Kagome groaned into him as he tightened his grip on her, the feeling of his hard body against hers.

She could feel a heat building in her.

Her eyes widened as his large hand ran up her side, gently touching her breast through her kimono. He ran his thumb against it harder.

Kagome gasped, pulling from his lips.

Sesshomaru watched her.

Had he gone to far?

He slowly began to pull back when she pushed herself harder against him.

"Don't stop." she purred.

Sesshomaru smirked as he turned her swiftly, his lips on her own as he pushed against her.

Her small fingers moved into his silver hair as the kiss intensified, his large hand gripping her breast tightly as he began to run his thumb against the perk nipple under her dress.

Kagome groaned against his lips as she suddenly felt the fire in her core build.

Sesshomaru lifted her up as he laid them on the large bed. He placed one hand down beside her to hold his weight, his lips moving down to her neck as his other hand found its way into her kimono.

Kagome gasped as his large hand pulled her dress apart, his clawed hand slowly running up her leg.

Sesshomaru was purring against her neck as she began to gasp, arching herself against him.

He moved his hand slowly against her smooth skin, his hand stopping as he felt the lace panties she wore.

He pulled back slowly as she sat up, her hand removing the sash as she pulled his shirt away, her small hands running over his large muscular arms. He pushed her back down as he pulled the rest of her dress away. She now laid in her bra and panties.

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he crawled over her again, pushing her legs apart as he laid against her gently.

Kagome groaned against his lips, as he began to knead her breast again, her hips bucking as she craved for some type of touch below.

Sesshomaru growled against her lips as she found what she was looking for.

Sesshomaru moved up slowly as he aligned their hips, giving the miko the touch she desired.

He pushed down against her.

Kagome moaned out as he began grinding his manhood against her, her body shivering as he continued his teasing. She bucked her hips harder against him. Sesshomaru pulled her bra off as he tossed it to the ground.

Kagome cried out as he took one breast into his mouth, never stopping his movements against her core.

Sesshomaru could feel the need in him intensifying as she began to moan against him.

Sesshomaru leaned down as he continued to kiss her.

"Miko..." he growled.

Kagome looked up into his red eyes, her eyes widening as he moved closer to her face, his hand slowly running up her leg as he gripped her hips.

"This Sesshomaru needs your body miko." he growled.

Kagome watched him for a moment.

She couldn't believe what she was doing, who she was doing it with, but the way he made her feel... She knew she couldn't say no.

Kagome smiled as she arched up against him, grinding her body against his as she purred.

"Take me, Sesshomaru."

That was all the demon lord needed as he ripped her panties from her body.

He moved from her for a brief moment.

Kagome watched him remove the rest of his clothes before he gripped her legs.

She squealed as she was yanked to the end of the bed.

Sesshomaru leaned over her body, skin against skin as he began to kiss her roughly.

Her fingers ran into his hair as he caressed her.

The demon lord moved his hand between them as he gripped his manhood, hissing as he slowly pressed against her core.

Kagome groaned as he slowly filled her, her body quivering.

He pushed in, quickly filling her before moving down to her lips again.

He did not waste time as he began to thrust into her, her body arching against his as she moaned out.

-oOo-

Kagome sat up from her futon, her cheeks flushed as she tried to calm her her beating heart.

Another roll of thunder echoed out.

She wiped her face. What was she going to do..

"You're such a jerk.." she whispered.

Her eyes shot to the door of her hut as it was pushed open, her eyes widening as the silver haired demon stood there.

Kagome stood from her bed as he walked closer to her..

Kagome took a deep breath..

"Inuyasha.."

The hanyou reached out to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Miss me?" he smirked against her raven hair.

Her eyes widening as she gripped the red fabric of his kimono.

Please review!

The cover photo is by the amazing Sugar0o!


	4. The concealed

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

Rated M/MA

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha.

She watched him as he ate some rice and meat, the hanyou looking up to her.

"What have you been up to?" he asked in between bites of food.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

She wouldn't dare tell him exactly what she had been up to.

"I've been busy with the other villages." she spoke quietly.

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of bummed out." he asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kagome brushed the bangs out of her face as she spoke.

"Nope..not really." she lied through her teeth, looking up into his face.

"Um...Well there's this guy..." she started.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as he listened to her.

"I really like him, but it turns out he doesn't feel the same way..and I don't know what to do, I really liked him."

Inuyasha nodded as he stood. Kagome watched as he kneeled before her, a serious look on his face as he took her hands.

"I understand, Kagome." he purred.

He began to lean into her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him begin to pull her close.

He was trying to kiss her! Kagome quickly pushed him back as she stood, the hanyou's eyes widening as he fell back.

"What the hell wench!?" he cursed.

"I wasn't talking about you, BAKA!" she screamed.

His eyes widened as the realization that she was talking about someone else hit him..

She liked someone else...

"Who are you talking about?" he asked as he pulled himself from the floor.

"Do I know them?" he pressured her as he walked to face her.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before she came to the only conclusion.

She needed a break.

Kagome turned for brief moment before talking.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'm going to go home for about a week. Stock up on a few things OK? Make yourself at home here."

She turned herself walking from him and out of the hut.

"What do you mean you're going home? I just got here!" he yelled

Kagome waved her hand at him as she continued to make her way up into the village.

"It has been a lot this last week, I just need some time alone. I won't be that long. Make yourself at home." she had repeated herself again for the second time.

She was now walking up the hill when she felt his arm reached out and grabbed her own.

He was in front of her in an instant as he spoke.

"Did I do something wrong? You never go home unless I do something wrong.." he asked, searching her eyes.

Kagome shook her head. She was trying to hurry because she could feel the demon lord's aura coming her way.

"I just need a break, Inuyasha. You came at a bad time okay? Just let me go home. I'll be back in a week." she said, wiping her face as she pulled her hands from his own.

Inuyasha walked up the hill, following her.

"At least let me walk you to the well, Kagome, make sure you get there safe." he begged.

Kagome could already feel his aura reaching out to her. She didn't know how Inuyasha was not able to feel it before her.

She looked at him as she spoke. "I'll be fine. I promise. I'll see you in a week. Don't worry. I'll bring you some ramen." she forced a fake smile as she began to walk up the hill.

Inuyasha stood still watching as she made her way over the hill. He looked down to his clawed hands, her warmth fading as he turned.

She was in love with someone else...

Kagome continued to walk into the forest.

She knew the demon lord was likely watching her now, but she wouldn't acknowledge him.

She wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing her cry.

Not again. She took a deep breath as the well's lip came into view. She began to walk quicker.

Sesshomaru watched her from the top of the tree, his eyes following her as she made her way into the clearing of the field.

He knew where she was headed. He had overheard her talking to his brother. His heart ached.

He wanted to take her into his arms, to kiss her.

He watched as she slowed her pace down, sitting on the edge of the well.

He jumped down to the floor of the woods as he watched her, slowly standing as she turned her feet dangling inside of the well.

She turned to face him, his eyes widened as she looked in his direction. He knew she could sense him. He continued to stare at her from the trees.

She watched him for just a moment before jumping into the well. The blue light engulfed her and she was gone.

Sesshomaru cursed to himself as he walked to the edge of the well, looking into the emptiness.

Her scent lingering, slowly leaving as the wind blew around him.

What was this aching in his chest? He felt it from the moment she turned from him, because he wouldn't say her loved her.

Was the constant thinking of her.. every moment that he was separated from her because he loved her.. Was the mourning he felt as he looked into her eyes knowing that he was the cause for her sadness.. because he loved her?

Sesshomaru had never loved before this, he didn't know how it felt.

But he did know that when she returned, he would go to her and he would fight for her, because now he knew that he loved her..

Kagome smiled across the dining room table as she ate her second waffle. Her mother was gleaming down at her from the kitchen stove.

"I'm so glad you came to visit. I've missed you so much my darling." Misuki smiled, placing another stack of waffles in front of her daughter.

Kagome laughed as she waved her hand.

"That's enough Mom, I'm not going to be able to eat all of these by myself." she laughed.

Her mother's smile fading as she sat across from her daughter.

"Oh, I thought Inuyasha would be joining us. Is he not here?'' she asked.

Kagome shook her head as she placed her fork down.

"No he's not coming this time. It is just me. He will come next time. He just got back from a good trip and he needs some time off." she smiled.

Misuki smiled as she took her daughter's hands.

"It's so good to see you. Tell me what has been going on? It's been a few months since we saw you last."

Kagome smiled a bit to her mom.

"I met a guy." she smiled.

Her mother's eyes lit up. "Oh really? Tell me more!" she spoke excited over her daughter's new information.

"Things were getting pretty serious and then.." Kagome froze for a moment, her eyes flowing from away from her mother's as she spoke.

"Two weeks ago, I told him that I loved him, and he never said it back." she looked up into her mother's eyes.

Misuki patted her daughter's hands.

"Oh sweetie." she spoke.

Kagome wiped her face as the tears began t fall..

"I ruined it, Mama. He just looked at me...then walked away.."

Misuki stood, going to sit next to her daughter.

"Sometimes these things happen. Sometimes you feel like you're in love and everything is great but it's not really love."

"It just felt like love to me, Mama. It was so wonderful, then I don't know what happened and in one giant ridiculous stupid moment, I ruined the whole thing. I told him I never wanted to see him again." She placed her head into her hands as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Had she made a huge mistake?

Misuki patted her daughter's back as she spoke.

"If he really loves you dear, he will not let a little phrase like that take you away from him forever."

Kagome nodded.

"Who is this guy. Do I know him?" she asked.

Kagome smiled for a moment. "It's not Inuyasha, Mama. It's someone else." she said

Misuki smirked as she spoke.

"Why don't you stay here for a bit, think your decision through, before you cut this person off completely. That way, you'll have time to relax and think about what you want to say. If he really loves you, he won't let anger ruin the love he had."

Kagome smiled as she looked at her mother, her arms hugging her deeply. "You're right, Mama."

-oOo-

Inuyasha was standing on the lip of the well. It had been 9 days. He promised that he wouldn't go back to grab her like he normally would. He would allow her the time she needed and let her come home on her own.

The hanyou sat down in the grass in front of the well, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. He was passing through the forest this morning and decided he wanted to stand by the well because he had gotten a whiff of Sesshomaru nearby.

He had no idea what his brother would have been doing on this side of the woods, but, just to be safe, he would wait for Kagome to come back.

A small smile came to his lips as the tingling feeling in the back of his neck began to build again.

He stood, looking into the well as blue lights began to shine.

He looked down to the being underneath, his smile growing as he spoke. "About damn time girl." He smiled, lowering his hand down for her to take. He quickly pulled her out of the well placing her on her feet.

"Sorry. I guess I got caught up with family." She smiled, placing her bag on the ground. Inuyasha's smile grew as he sniffed the air. He leaned down to the yellow bag on the ground.

"Did you bring what I think you brought?" Kagome laughed as she leaned down pulling the large jumbo pack of ramen from her bag.

Inuyasha took it from her hand as he began licking his lips.

Kagome smiled as she lifted her bag to her shoulders. "I was wondering if we could make a quick side trip. I brought a couple of things for Sango and Miroku."

She turned as she began to walk forward.

"We can go anywhere you want, Kags." he smirked, looking down at the large box in his hands.

Kagome smiled as she shook her head.

-oOo-

They had been walking for about 30 minutes in silence. Kagome paused, lifting her bottle of water from her bag. She opened it, gulping the bottle down.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as he watched her.

"You alright, Kagome?" he asked, noticing her lips were slightly paler then normal.

Kagome nodded, capping the bottle of water. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess the nine days of me not doing anything kind of messed up my rhythm. I got to get used to the heat again." she laughed, replacing her bottle as she continued to walk.

Inuyasha did not laugh with her, he watched her walk. Something was wrong. "Why don't we take a break?'' he suggested.

Kagome stopped as she turned to face him, confusion written on her face as he pulled her bag from her shoulders. She turned, lifting her hand up feeling his head as she spoke.

"Are you sure you're not the one not feeling good? Suggesting we take a break... Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?" she smiled as she continued to walk forward, drinking from the water bottle one more time.

"Kagome, I'm serious. You don't look too good." he spoke as she turned to face him.

In all honesty, she really did feel like crap. She had been sick for 2 days now, throwing her guts up.

"The village is 20 minutes ahead Inuyasha. Once we get there, I promise I'll rest." she smiled.

"Okay I guess if you think you feel okay enough to walk." he nodded as she continued to drink the bottle of water.

Inuyasha continued to watch her as they walked.

They were now about 5 minutes from the outside of the village. He could smell the smoke from the little town. He turned, watching Kagome brace herself on a large tree.

She moved her shirt against her face as she began to fan herself with her hand for a moment.

Inuyasha turned to her.

"Hey.." He spoke, and she looked up to him. He quickly walked up to her placing his hand on top of her forehead. She was burning up.

She looked at him with a weird face as she pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. I swear.''

She moved past him to continue walking, her feet fumbling as she fell.

Inuyasha caught her as he sat down.

"You are not OK. Something's wrong. Are you sick?" Kagome sat still for a moment as she waited for her whole world to stop spinning. She leaned her head back against the shoulder of his fire rat.

"No, I'm not sick...I'm fine." Kagome needed to get up. She knew he was watching her, and the last thing she needed was him fighting Inuyasha for helping her.

She quickly tried to stand.

She stood on her feet, suddenly wishing that she had not sat up so quickly. The sudden urge to vomit hit her and she had just enough time to turn away from the hanyou as she began to vomit.

Inuyashsa was quick to grab her hair from her shoulders and hold it back as she continued to empty the contents of the stomach.

"I got you." he spoke, rubbing her back. When she was done, she wiped her mouth, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to breathe for a moment, her body practically shaking as the sudden surge of Sesshomaru's aura hit her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to breathe, as she thought of what she would say.

Inuyasha handed her another bottle of water.

He slowly pulled her to sit on the ground on the other side of the path. She sat down, wiping her face with her shirt as she slowly drank from the bottle of water.

She watched Inuyasha turn his gaze, his anger rising. She already knew who was standing in the clearing.

Her eyes found his almost immediately. Sesshomaru looked at her with a worried expression. He stepped forward, his eyes on her as Inuyasha stood.

"Don't look at her, look at me." he hissed. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? You have no right to be here!"

Kagome took another sip of water as she wiped her face again.

She turned to the two brothers who were now hissing at each other.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak to Sesshomaru alone please." she spoke.

Inuyasha turned towards her a confused expression as he spoke. "What the hell do you have to say to hi-" the hanyou froze as his eyes widened.

He turned to his brother.

"What the fuck!? I'm gone for a year and you think you can just take my place!? She was mine first!" he growled.

Sesshomaru took his eyes off Kagome as he turned to his half brother, his eyes going red as Inuyasha declared Kagome his.

"How dare you claim she is your's when you chased after the dead miko for years and then leave her when the dead miko finally passed on?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome stood. "Please, this isn't necessary. Inuyasha, this is personal. Can you leave us alone so we can speak?" She asked.

Inuyasha turned to her. "You can say whatever you need to say in front of me! I ain't leaving you alone with him!"

Kagome looked away as the blush filled her cheeks. She looked up into Inuyasha's face.

"Fine. You want to be in my business? So be it, but I warned you."

She looked towards Sesshomaru, finding his golden eyes on her as she took a deep breath.

"Sesshomaru..." she began.

"I'm pregnant."

Please review!

The cover photo is by the amazing Sugar0o!


	5. the visitor

I would like to thank my Beta Rosekurama4ever (Jinslover1993 on DA)

Is this love chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Sesshomaru stared at her, his golden eyes widen in surprise. He stepped forward pass the open mouth hanyou.

She was pregnant.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment. She took another sip from the water bottle in her hand, her cold eyes on him for a moment.

She licked her lips as he spoke.

"Miko.." he reached out. He wanted to embrace, her love, her, protect her.

She stepped back, shaking her head at him.

"Inuyasha.." she spoke. Inuyasha closed his mouth as he looked at her, taking a step forward past Sesshomaru.

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha. She did not look at Sesshomaru again. She was still very upset with him.

"Lets go to the village. I need to lay down." she spoke, lifting her bag from the dirt. She passed the demon, her eyes forward as she passed Inuyasha.

The hanyou looking to his brother.. He had never seen his friend blankly ignore someone like that. He looked into his brothers cold eyes as they watched the miko walk away.

"What did you do Sesshomaru? I have never seen her that pissed..and I have seen her pissed." He spoke.

Sesshomaru looked to his brother, a deep growl leaving his lips as he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of the miko.

'Damn.' he hissed.

-oOo-

The large demon sat against the large tree in the forest. He had watched her walk into the slayer and monk's hut.

She spoke to them for a moment. She spoke of him.

Sesshomaru focused on her voice.

Kagome had told them that she was pregnant...that he was the father...

that she felt abandoned because he didn't love her.

He was such a Baka.

Taking a deep breath, he took her scent again.

He should have known.

The moment he smelt her holy powers concealing her, he should have known something was wrong.

He ran to her as fast as he could.

He found her hunched over. She was sick.

His brother's hands on her, holding her close as she rested against him.

He almost lost himself at that moment, then he smelt it.

He knew before she said anything.

He almost smiled at the thought of her heavily pupped with his heir.

Then her eyes found his. He could see the betrayal.

His eyes shot open as the sound of her becoming sick again hit him.

This was the third time since she entered the hut.

Sesshomaru was worried for her. His entire being wanting to taker in his arms, make her feel better.

He stood abruptly as the slayer called Kagome's name.

He was in the hut in an instant.

Sango held Kagome in her arms as she tried to fan her friend. Miroku was patting

a wet cloth against her face.

Sango turned to him fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"She passed out. Her fever is too high! We have to get her in the lake to cool her body down."

Miroku watched as Sesshomaru quickly pulled his armor from his person, letting it hit the floor before he swiftly lifted Kagome from the floor.

The slayer was right.

Her skin was flushed, her clothes soaked with sweat.

Her heart was racing. She was in trouble.

He turned swiftly running from the hut. Sango stood, blinking her eyes as he disappeared.

She turned to Miroku as she spoke.

"Did you see his eyes?"

Miroku nodded.

Sesshomaru quickly found the large lake. He kicked his boots off, pulling the swords from his side as he let them hit the dirt. Next was his large pelt. He laid it down slowly as he turned to the mouth of the river.

He quickly began to walk in to the large lake, the cold water running past him as he walked in past his hips.

He slowly knelt down, allowing the water to gently pass over Kagome's legs, then her waist.

He submerged her body, slowly running his hand through the water and onto her face. He continued this until he heard her heartbeat began to slow down, the red of her cheeks fading, her breathing slowing.

He gently ran his hand against the flesh of her cheek, as his eyes slowly moved down her chest as he listened to her heartbeat. He was content in knowing that she would be okay now.

He would wait in the water a bit more. He looked her over once again.

His golden eyes looked down to the small flat stomach she had.

He placed one of his large clawed hands against the skin, his eyes closing as he focused on the small flutter of the pup's heartbeat.

Pride swelled into his as he purred.

He looked up to her face. He had to tell her that he loved her. That he knew that now.

That all he wanted was to have her in his arms for the rest of his life.

But he knew that he had hurt her. He had broken her heart. He saw the flash of her tear filled eyes as she turned from him.. He heard the betrayal in her voice as she spoke. He could practically feel her heart breaking.

She had every right to be angry at him.

His eyes flowed to her face as she began to stir, her eyes fluttering open for a moment.

Kagome blinked slowly, the sun flowing into her blue eyes. She jumped as something brushed her cheek, her eyes looking up as his face came into view.

She looked away for a moment.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Miko.." his voice was like silk, caressing her ears as he spoke.

"Y-yes?" she replied, her eyes flowing up into his as she waited.

Sesshomaru looked her over. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Kagome looked away from him as she spoke.

"Uncomfortable." she stated.

He knew why and he didn't blame her. "It shall not be much longer. I just want your body to cool a bit more before we get out."

"Why do you even care, Sesshomaru?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, they heard Inuyasha yelling a little ways away.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Sango and Miroku!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"One, I didn't even know YOU knew them, Inuyasha, and two, I bring them special herbs and spices and in turn, there are certain herbs that I need that only grow in this village!" A female voice yelled back.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Who has my brother angered now?" He said.

Kagome sighed as well. "We might as well go see." She said and he carried her out of the water. He set her on her feet and picked up his pelt and swords.

They walked silently through the forest together until they returned to Miroku and Sango's village, where they found Inuyasha arguing with a silver haired demoness who had ice blue eyes.

"Inuyasha, must you fight with every woman you meet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! This doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Mariana?" Kagome asked as she studied the silver haired demoness.

She turned to Kagome and smiled. "It's been a while, Kagome." She said.

Thank you for your review!


	6. the suprise

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool.

I do not own inuyasha !

Kagome took a small sip from the clay cup in her hands, its cold contents cooling her as she sat in the slayer's hut. The home was silent, no one dared to speak.

The Miko didn't dare look up to the large demon lord who was across from her.

it. Then, with the unexpected visitor who had come to the village, things were a bit more complicated. Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye to the hanyou in the corner of the room, beside him was Mariana.

Kagome had known the silver-haired demoness for many years now. She had done some training with another priestess in Mariana's village. The demoness had shown great interest in learning how to use healing potions; Mariana was an expert with deadly potions, but she thought it might do her good to learn the opposite of her trade, should the need arise one day.

That was pretty much what the visit was about, Mariana had journeyed to visit Kagome to ask her to take her as a student under her. The demoness wanted to earn how to heal people, and who better to learn it from than the Shikon Miko herself. Kagome had told her she would need a few days to think about it, there was so much going on she didn't know if she wanted to add a student to the list of things she was dealing with. Kagome watched the couple as the argued in whispers. Kagome smirked as she looked away, clearing her throat as everyone turned to her.

She smiled. "So, how do you two know each other?" she asked focusing on the two and not the demon lord whose eyes were glued to her. Kagome watched the wide eyes of Inuyasha; she had broken the silence with the most awkward question. Mariana blushed a bit turning her face to Inuyasha who faced Kagome as she waited for response. He didn't speak. Kagome smirked as she pointed to him. "You two are hooking up, aren't you?!"

The hanyou turned a bright red as he looked down at his hands. He could never hide anything from his long time friend. In truth, he had been seeing Mariana for the last year, that's why he had not been around much. He had moved on from his puppy love with Kagome...just as she had moved on with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched Kagome, his eyes on her the entire time she spoke to the couple.

The demon lord needed to think of a way to mend the situation. He had to fix up what he had broken, He needed to figure out a way of how to make her want to be in his arms again. He knew he should have marked her. From first night they were together, he knew he would forever desire her. He should have made her his that day; but instead of being beside him, Kagome was against him, on the other side of the room. He did not know what to say or how to say it, but he knew he had to say something. He knew her emotions were telling him what she needed. Sesshomaru needed to speak to her alone. To explain his feelings; explain why he did what he did. The demon lord returned to the conversation as

the silver haired female began to speak to Kagome. "So what do you think Kagome? Will you take on another student?" Mariana asked, oblivious to why the room was so cold.

Inuyasha examined his friend for a brief moment, the spark in her eyes was gone. Inuyasha had seen the sadness in her eyes before - when he would return from seeing Kikyo - she would always smile, but he could read her eyes. She was hurting. The hanyou had to push them back together, he hated seeing his friend this way. Sesshomaru watched as everyone waited for her response, the demon lord's eyes

widening a bit as her blue eyes flowed to his golden ones. It was only for a moment before she looked away and spoke."I have a lot going on right now," she said, slightly stuttering. "But you are a

quick learner and I know that it won't take long to teach you a few things, but you'll have to bear with me. There's a lot going on in my life right now, so your lessons might not be an everyday thing." she spoke.

Mariana smiled as she walked to kagome, falling to her knees as she bowed "You have no idea how excited I am to start this! I had spoken to a few other people, but no one will teach me. And actually, no one knows as much as you do anyway." She added, moving to Inuyasha side again. Mariana smiled as she sat down, looking around the room, Something was going on, she was curious and she wanted to know what it was. She looked to Inuyasha then back to Kagome, and smiled. "So, what's going on

with you, what's got everyone so quiet?" she asked in a friendly manner not quite understand the awkward situation she had walked into.

Inuyasha stood, lifting her with him. "Okay, come on I have something to show you outside." Marianna looked at him as he gently pulled her along, the hanyou topping briefly as he looked to Sango and Miroku. "Didn't you two have something you wanted to do outside too?" he asked not even looking to the wide eyes of his raven haired friend. Kagome turned as Sango stood.

"Oh you're so right Inuyasha I almost forgot," she smirked as they began walking behind him.

Kagome looked to her friend with wide eyes, her blue orbs silently begging him not to leave her, once everyone had exited the hanyou looked to his brother then back to Kagome. "While we are outside, I suggest you two talk about what needs to be talked about," he spoke turning to Kagome. "You gave me so many chances Kags, when we thought it was love. Don't you think he deserves at least one more?" The hanyou asked gently before turning and exiting from the hut.

They were alone. The demon lord's eyes were on her as she continued to stare at the door. Kagome took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha was right. She slowly turned, his eyes on her the entire time. She could feel it as she looked own to her hands, the small clay cup squeezed between her fingertips. She continued to take deep breaths, trying to calm her heart. They would have to do this eventually, but she wasn't ready; well she was, but she didn't know what to say. She rambled things in her mind as he watch her gently place the cup on the ground, looking up to him as he spoke.

"Kagome," her name left his lips softly, causing her eyes to look up to him, her lue gaze slightly glistening as he thought of what to say. "This Sesshomaru -" he began in his unemotional voice. He paused looking to her again. Her eyes watering as he spoke. "I have hurt you and I want to apologize" he said gently. "I did not answer your question the other night because I didn't know how to reply,"

he began, watching her face for the even the smallest hint of anything. He continued, "You are the first person for whom I have ever felt like this. I do not know how to stop..." he paused for a moment trying to think of what to say. His eyes widening as she interrupted.

"A month ago I told you that I loved you," she began, trying hard to keep the tears from falling down her face while she spoke. "You didn't say it back, we were together so many times after that and you never said it," she looked away from his gaze for a moment her eyes glistening as the tears fell and she looked up again. "Things have changed now," he nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do?" she asked her small hand sliding to her flat stomach. "Now that a child is going to be involved, things are going to change between us," she continued. "I went to the doctor the second day that I was home, I thought I was just sick. I couldn't stop throwing up. My mother said that I should go and get some

medicine from them. They did some blood work," she started, pausing for a moment remembering the moment they walked in with her results.

Kagome turned looking into her yellow bag she pulled out a small box. Sesshomaru watched her open it with shaking fingers. "When they did the blood test," she continued, "they said I have an anomaly in my blood." Sesshomaru tilted his head not understanding what she was saying, she smelled

type; A, AB, B, 0. Every person has a specific blood type. When they tested my blood it didn't come back as any of them." she said, running her fingers across the box. "They said I was pregnant and my hormone levels were extremely high, which was causing me to get sick. They said that I needed to see a physician who dealt with blood disorders, but they wanted to do an ultrasound just to see if the

Kagome took a deep breath as she pulled out her portable DVD player. This was not something that she would usually bring to the feudal era, but today was a special occasion. She had something to show him and it was very important that he saw. She knew that he would probably never be allowed to go through the well, so seeing this in person was probably not ever going to happen except for this moment. She was kind of happy that everyone decided to abandon them, because it was something that was personal for them both to do together.

Sesshomaru watched her as she pulled the strange box from her bag, she looked at him patting the spot next to her for him to sit. Sesshomaru quickly moved to it beside her as he watched her. Sesshomaru was confused as he watched the bject in her hands. Kagome moved closer as she turned it on. She had made sure it had a full battery. "This is called a DVD player, it's something you can watch movies on. Like moving books and pictures," she said, clearing the confusion quickly, She didn't have time to just sit there and talk about the DVD player she spoke again. "When I went to the doctor they did an ultrasound," she looked up. "It's when they take a camera and they look at the baby and everything," she clarified, seeing the uneasiness in him. "It's completely safe for the baby, they do them to make sure hat they healthy."

Sesshomaru nodded and she continued. "After they said everything was okay, I asked the nurse if I could record it on my phone," she spoke, hitting the play button as she looked up to him. His eyes were on her instantly, watching her every movement, every word. "This is the video of the ultrasound. You're going to see the baby," she said pausing for a moment as his eyes widened. "You're going o get to hear the heartbeat and hear what the doctor says too," she said as she held the item in her hands, Sesshomaru nodded though he could already hear his pup's heartbeat he would not interrupt her.

Kagome moved closer placing herself against his leg as his arm opened up her for her to lean against him. She pulled her legs out placing the DVD player on her knees so he could easily see it, considering their height difference, then pressed play. The sound of the nurse laughing came on. They both watched in silence. Sesshomaru watched as the female nurse turned towards Kagome. She was aying on an odd looking bed, her shirt was rolled up above her stomach. There was a man in a white coat sitting next to her. He was smiling as he talked to her about what he was going to do.

Sesshomaru watched with an uneasy feeling as the man lifted a weird shape tool, placing it against her stomach. He began to roll it around a bit. Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that another man was touching her so intimately. But his thoughts froze when the sound of a little heart beat hit his ears. The nurse

moved to Kagome, her eyes watering as the nurse spoke. "It's so nice of you to do this for your husband, what a wonderful surprise." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome smiled, her eyes on the screen.

The nurse smiled walking closer to the large screen. Kagome looked down, taking Sesshomaru's large hand as he looked at the DVD player. She smiled to herself as the doctor started laughing.

"Well Miss Higurashi, it looks like you are going to have two little surprises for your husband."

Kagome smirked as the demon lord looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Surprise," she smiled up at him.

Please review!


	7. the vacation

Is this love

chapter seven :vacation

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome sat under the large tree, her fingers working swiftly as she removed the red leaves from the stem of the large plant. She was humming softly as she did so, her eyes rising slowly to the thick branch above her head, a small smile filled her face as she watched him. One knee up, one leg hanging as he held a scroll in his hand, his golden eyes glancing over the scroll's contents. Her eyes looked

down as she continued to separate her herbs.

"Will you please stop that insufferable noise? You are bothering this Sesshomaru's ears."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up; Sesshomaru was massaging his temples. "I - I'm sorry, I'll stop," she stammered, embarrassed. Sesshomaru's eyes shot to her blues ones as he sat up from the tree behind him. "This Sesshomaru was not speaking of your soft humming. This Sesshomaru's

words were directed to him." Kagome watch as he opened his claws hand, Myoga waved down at her.

"Hello Lady Kagome," the flea smirked, jumping from Sesshomaru to sit on her knee.

"Hello Myoga," she smiled, lifting him up. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

The flea clasped his hands behind his back. "I am here to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about a few things," he replied, watching Sesshomaru. "But my lord seems to be suffering a headache," the flea's eyes widened as he jumped from Kagome; Sesshomaru standing beside her now. "I shall take my leave," he

squeaked, his dust trail behind him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome smiled as she moved her baskets over. "Come here," she said gently, her hand patting her lap. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Please, place your head in my lap," she smiled.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself to the ground, pulling his hair over one shoulder he placed his head in her lap. Kagome smiled as she reached out, unning her fingers from the top of his head back. His silky hair ran smoothly hrough her fingertips as she began to hum again. Sesshomaru purred against her, his eyes closing as she brought him to a whole different level of relaxation and pleasure. Kagome smiled as she continued to run her hand through his hair. It had been a few weeks since she had returned with the news of her left her side for more than a few hours. He seemed to be bringing more and more work with him everyday. The last few days he had been nose deep in paperwork. She smiled looking down.

"What is on your mind, Maru?" she asked softly. His eyes remained closed as he replied, "There is much that needs to be done before winter, this Sesshomaru is behind on a few things." Kagome nodded, running her nails against his scalp. "Is that why Myoga was here?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome smirked. "You need a vacation. Just take a few days off. Let loose, go

beast-mode and run around," she joked. The demon lord looked up to her, "This Sesshomaru has responsibilities." Kagome began massaging his ears. "I know, but you will burn out. Oh, I have an

idea!" she giggled. The demon Lord regarded her with curiously-filled eyes. "Let's go to the beach!" Kagome watched as he sat up, his large form towering over her. The last time he had been to the beach was when his father went to his death.

His eye fell to the exigent-filled orbs of his… well, his… of Kagome. She smiled as he nodded; anything to make her happy, he would do. Kagome clapped her hands together as she stood. "This is going to be so much fun! The sun, the water, warm sand; and just you and me!" she blushed, turning

to the now standing demon. Sesshomaru smirked as she bent over lifting her baskets. His eyes on the small bump under her obi. "Miko…" he began. "Have you thought about the future?" Kagome snorted, she swore her existence was a Lifetime movie. She turned to his confused but waiting eyes as she smiled. "All the time, more now than ever," she said honestly.

"This Sesshomaru has also thought more of it as well. What are your plans, Kagome?" he asked helping her up the hill. "Well, I would like to finish my winter gathering for the village. Once that is done, I…" she froze, turning to him. "I thought I would just be with you," she replied gently. Her answer caught him off guard, but his beast purred in satisfaction. Sesshomaru nodded as. "Good. This Sesshomaru was hoping that you would return to the West."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to him, sliding her shoes off as they entered her small hut. The demon Lord placed her basket down as he watched her.

"What is in the West?" she asked. Kagome new Sesshomaru was a Lord, but she didn't know much about what he was a Lord of. "This Sesshomaru's home, the Castle of the West," he boasted, allowing pride to fill his voice as he watched her eyes widen. "Wow, that's crazy."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, he had come accept that many of the words his miko used were a bit odd. "Once we arrive, this Sesshomaru will throw a ball in your honor al-" "A party!?" she interrupted, shaking her head. "That's not necessary." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled patting the black chest plate of his armor.

"Sorry," she turned, pouring her picked leaves into a larger basket. Sesshomaru watched her as he spoke. "It is the tradition that a ball is held when the Lord brings his mate home." Kagome's eyes widened as she stared forward, the night in the forest rushing back to her. "Sesshomaru, I -" she looked up to him, her heart screaming for her to shut up and kiss him. "I'm not ready for this yet…" she stammered, his hard face unmoved by her rejection.

The demon lord nodded, his eyes moving from her as he turned. "This Sesshomaru will take leave now. Rest," he said leaving her alone. Kagome stepped forward, her small hand gripping the red sleeve of his kimono. The demon Lord paused as her voice rang out. "Please… Don't be mad at me Maru," her voice was full of emotion, her heart pounding. "This Sesshomaru will return to you at dawn."

Kagome nodded, her small hand sliding from him as he bent down, leaving the only human hut he would ever enter. Kagome took a deep breath as she turned. "I just need you to be sure this time," her voice rang out into the silence around her, unaware that the demon Lord could hear her every breath from the tree he sat in. "So are you two still pretending?" Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou below him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha jumped, landing on the same branch, about 7 feet from his brother. The demon Lord's eyes fell to him. "She needs to know that this is for her and not just because of the pup. You need to prove to her that you love her."

"How is it that you do not take your own advice?" Sesshomaru snarled in annoyance at his half-brother's presence. Inuyasha growled. "Look, I have made some very stupid mistakes. I lost her. I

honestly think she was never mine to begin with, but my mistakes have placed her in your hands, Sesshomaru. Do not make mistakes." Sesshomaru watched him. "This Sesshomaru does not understand why she denies my claim on her; her heart beats so quickly when we are close."

Inuyasha nodded. "Like I said man, I made mistakes. Because of that she is guarded. She has placed a barrier around herself. You just gotta break it the same way you first did." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "She said you were taking her to the beach, she loves that place," Inuyasha looked up through

the dark to his brothers glowing eyes. "Just enjoy your time with her. Don't think about things, let it flow." Inuyasha turned, walking back to the inn where Mariane was staying.

The demon Lord looked up to the stars. Was his brother correct is his words? Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he listened to Kagome's soft humming. He would certainly find out.

Kagome had woken up earlier than normal. She smiled, getting up from her bed to dig in the small closet. Her eyes widened as she pulled her beach bag out. Kagome was always ready for the beach. The miko turned to her bed, dumping the bag's contents about. She smiled lifting her two-piece bathing suit; it was dark blue with white butterflies. Her cheeks blushed as she thought about Sesshomaru, what would the demon think if her bathing suit?

He has seen you naked, her mind shot out. Her blush deepened. The miko smirked as she began to strip her sleeping kimono for the very revealing bathing suit. She smiled, pulling her light blue sundress on over top. Her small hands slid over the little bump that sat where her flat stomach use to be. Kagome needed to be reasonable, she knew she still cared for the demon lord. Her heart pounded when he was close to her. The miko knew that if the setting was right, she couldn't resist his touch. She knew she would never be able to deny him, so she wouldn't fight it. The woman smiled as she began replacing items into her orange bag: towels, extra clothes, sunscreen, her camera, and her sunglasses.

The woman smiled as she heard the morning rooster calls. It was dawn. With an excited bounce to her step, Kagome lifted her bag and made it to her door quickly, blowing out the lamps as she stepped outside. Her eyes found the large demon Lord instantly, her form leaning against the hut as he turned to face her. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as she smiled.

Kagome was bubbling. "Hi," she waved. He nodded standing straight up. "I thought we could go into the village really quick and get some goodies to take with us!" she gleamed. Sesshomaru nodded once again.

The couple walked in silence as the market began to bustle alive. Sesshomaru watched the large eyes of the humans around him. He honestly couldn't care less about how to they felt. He watched as Kagome stopped in front of a sweet roll stand.

The man's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stood behind her. "Uh… Hello. I mean good morning, how may I assist you?" "May I please get a dozen of the sweet rolls?" Kagome smiled, lifting her small

silk purse. Sesshomaru beat her to it as he lifted his large silk coin purse from his sleeve, the demon finding the smallest piece of gold before holding it out to the man.

Kagome turned, "Oh… Are you sure?" she asked, dropping her copper coin into her bag. Sesshomaru did not reply as he turned to the shop owner. The man's eyes widened as he looked at the large piece of gold. "I am sorry, but I can't accept that." Sesshomaru hissed in reply. "Why not?" Kagome asked, angrily.

The man bowed as he spoke. "Please I do not mean to offend you! I just do not have enough money to give you change." Kagome's eyes widened as the man held out the sweet rolls to her. "Please

accept this as an apology my Lord, I did not mean to offend you." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, eyes flowing to a young girl standing in the booth beside the sweet rolls, her eyes watching him. She turned to the old man holding the bamboo basket of sweet rolls. "Papa…"

Sesshomaru eyed the stall she stood at. There were many different types of handmade dolls and toys, as well as little girls' clothes and shoes. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left her side, his clawed hand lifting up a handmade doll, he looked up to the shivering girl.

"Do you make these?" he spoke emotionless. The girl nodded. "This Sesshomaru would also like 10 of each of your dolls, six of the beaded jade pendants and two of the purple kimono with matching shoes, medium." The girl's mother looked on, her eyes filled with tears as she bowed low to him. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome for a moment. She smiled, taking the cakes from the man who was also in tears.

The village was a poor one. Sesshomaru had given this man enough money to feed them for the entire year. The man returned with two large change purses holding Sesshomaru's change.

The demon Lord raised his hand, "Keep it. This Sesshomaru will need someone to deliver this to the healer hut." The man nodded, with wide eyes. "I shall go now my Lord!" Kagome smiled, slipping her hand onto Sesshomaru's arm as she nuzzled her face into his pelt. The demon Lord had to hold back the purr that filled him. "You are something," she smirked as they made their way to the beach. he demon Lord lifted his clawed hand and placed it against her small hand that sat on his arm.

"If giving away money makes you happy; this Sesshomaru will give up his wealth, just to see you smile."

Kagome blushed as she tightened her grip on his arm. "Tell me, what will you do with all those dolls?" she asked looking up into his cold face. "One set is for Rin, the others, she may share with her friends in the village." Kagome smiled; maybe being his mate wouldn't be so bad after all. Kagome suddenly couldn't wait to see his expression when his would see her in her bathing suit. Maybe she could knock that cold facade from his handsome face. Kagome giggled to herself out loud, earning her a strange look from the demon Lord beside her.

"Humans…" he smirked to himself as he led her to the ocean side.

Please review!


	8. feelings

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta Hareypool

Chapter 8 : Feelings

Kagome was very excited when they arrived at the untouched ocean side. The water was calm; small waves lapped onto the sand before quickly fading away. Sesshomaru smirked, watching her get excited as she placed her items down. She turned to him. The demon lord stepped forward and addressed her, his voice on the softer side.

"This Sesshomaru is going to walk the perimeter quickly." Kagome nodded as she knelt down and began to unload her very full beach bag. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before he walked slowly into the forest, once there, he quickened his pace, releasing his aura thickly so no human or demon could pass into their private beach. He went about 70 feet into the forest and about two miles around where Kagome sat.

No one would be disturbing his alone time with her today. Once he was satisfied that no one could enter, he swiftly turned and began to make his way back. He could feel her excitement; hear her heart pounding. Once he reached the forest clearing he slowed his pace. Walking slowly out of the trees. What the demon Lord saw next stopped him in his tracks, and for the first time in his life, his jaw went slack, his eyes widened and he hissed. "Damn," the sight before him had his beast clawing for dominance; his heart pounding and his body wanting her in a whole new way.

Kagome sat on her legs, her raven hair pulled into a high ponytail as it gently blew in the breeze. She had pulled her blue sundress off and now sat in her dark blue bikini. A small smile was on her face as she rubbed sunscreen into her arms. She could feel his eyes staring at her. She looked up to him, a smile on her lips as she stood. He seemed to tense; trying to control himself. Kagome couldn't have that.

Sesshomaru was fighting the urge to pounce on her. Her body was tight, hard from the many years she spent traveling. Her -whatever it was she was wearing- was causing his mouth to water. He watched her stand; God this woman was teasing him. Her long body slowly walked to him. He couldn't help but give every inch of her a look-over. Her breasts were slightly swollen; the top tightly holding them in a very alluring way. Her torso was long, he could still make out where her tight muscles sat, her swollen stomach protruding just a bit. You could definitely tell she was pupped. Her hips were curvy. The bottom part of her outfit was thin, just enough to hide her sex from his wanting gaze. The back -oh, the

back!- was just enough to cover her ass. But gods, it gave him a very wanting feeling. How was he supposed to function when she was dressed like that, she hadn't even gotten in the water yet.

"Would you mind getting my shoulders and back?" she asked softly, her voice pulling his brain back to the reality before him. He looked down to her. She held a strange smelling bottle in one hand, as she continued to rub it's white contents into her skin. The demon Lord nodded as she smiled handing it to him. She turned, pulling her long pony tail over her shoulder. The demon Lord growled, stepping forward, his body inches from hers as he poured some of the liquid into his large hand. He was slow as he began to run his clawed hand against her back, her slight shiver sent thrills down his own spine.

He gently rubbed the white substance over her shoulders and down her back, stopping where the small of her back curved into her plump ass. He continued to rub until the white cream had faded. She turned and smiled. "Thank you." He nodded, watching her walk back to her bag as she lay out a large red blanket she kneeled down on all fours, digging into her bag. _Damn it, woman_ , the demon growled to himself. He watched her smiled as she pulled a few folded towels from the bag, placing them on one corner of the blanket, next was her box of sweet cakes and a few more bamboo boxes. Her eyes flowed up to him. "Want to go in the water?" she asked gently, her long body standing as she walked to him.

The demon Lord took a deep breath, his beast begging to touch the goddess before him. "Hn." He nodded as she smiled. Her blue eyes watched him as he stepped forward, his clawed hands making

quick work of unlatching the spiked armor on his chest and shoulders. Kagome smiled as he placed it beside her blanket. His swords, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, he placed on the edge of the blanket. Kagome blushed as he began to untie the sash around his white kimono shirt. Her heart pounding as his broad shoulders and chiseled chest came into her view. Her eyes followed the magenta stripes that flowed over his back and arms; to the two on his hips and the two that were unseen hidden in his white hakumas. She blushed as she turned to the water, knowing he could smell her want for him.

The demon Lord was using every ounce of his strength not to take her in the warm sand. Her scent of arousal hit him so hard. Gods, he knew if they didn't get in the water soon, she would be able to see just how badly he yearned for her touch. Kicking his boots off, he walked beside her. Kagome smiled as they both walked to the water's edge. She was first to step in, the white rush of waves passed her

toes as she smiled. Sesshomaru followed her until the water fell just above her swollen stomach, and sat just below his hips.

Kagome smiled as she turned to the demon Lord, "This is so nice, thank you." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her move a bit deeper, her eyes full of mischief. "So Maru, what do you normally do to relax?" she asked running her hand in the water. "This Sesshomaru normally would train in the dojo, or kill something," he replied easily, his dark gold eyes on her.

Kagome watched him. "You don't play?" she asked. The demon Lord raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru does not have time for childish games." Kagome ran her hand in the water again. "I think you should," she smirked, splashing him with the warm sea water. The demon lord covered his face as the water splashed his chest, and looked up with wide eyes. She was gone. He sat still to listen for the sound of her heartbeat. The sound of the water separating told him where she was, as she moved behind him. She poked her head above the water, before diving instantly back down. He arched his eyebrow as he completely turned to her, her eyes lit up as he watched her. She quickly sat up spitting water at him, but this time the demon Lord moved quickly, he pounced splashing her completely with his large hands, a smirk on his face as her laughter rang out. They continued to chase each other splashing, one another.

Kagome was breathless as she wiped her face. She looked around her, noticing he was gone. The raven haired female suddenly felt like she was being stalked. Her heart beat quickened, "Maru...?" She turned, looking for her demon. Sesshomaru smirked at the sound of her heart pounding. He slowly slid from the water behind her. She slowly stepped forward as he reached out.

"Ow ow ow... Oh!" She cried jumping back. Her body was lifted from the water as worry-filled golden eyes found her wide ones. "What is wrong miko?" Kagome lifted up her toned leg, the smell of her blood filled his nose as he turned to look at her small foot. "Stupid crab," she hissed. Her small toe was dripping crimson blood, which was slowly being washed away by the rolling waves. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "That is why you cried out?" he teased her.

Kagome dropped her foot as her eyes found his. "Hey! Crab pinches freaking hurt!" she growled.

The demon Lord smirked as he turned, walking to the warm sand. "Apparently," he said with slight mirth, his eyes flowing to her as her stomach growled. She blushed deeply. "Guess it's time for lunch," she smiled. The demon lord nodded as he walked over to her red blanket. Kneeling, he placed her weightless figure down. Kagome was quick to pull out her first-aid kit. Once she had cleaned the blood from her foot she placed a small pink band-aid onto her black painted toenail.

"Stupid crab! He is lucky I didn't catch him and eat him," she laughed as Sesshomaru watched her. "Do you want to eat him, miko?" Kagome's eyes flowed up Sesshomaru's dripping form. She gulped, trying to tell herself to breathe. "That - that actually sounds good," she smirked. "You think you can catch enough to for the both of us?" **She is testing out providing skills,** his beast roared out as the Miko placed the challenge.

Sesshomaru smirked in reply, "This Sesshomaru could catch every crab in this ocean if it was what you wanted, Kagome." Kagome blushed. "Okay mister show off. Go catch us some crabs,'' she teased. The demon nodded. Kagome watched him lift his undershirt from his neatly folded pile of clothes. He tied it so it now acted like a bag. Kagome smiled as she watched him turn and walk into the ocean, then dive in. She stood, walking around their picnic site to gather some wood, quickly setting up her fire; something Kagome had become a master at doing. She had a good fire going in no time. Her eyes flowed back to the rolling water.

"How long can he hold his breath?" she mused out loud as she pulled out her large trusty pot from her bag. Kagome was starving. She knew she would be eating more, but the Miko was having to wake in the middle of the night to eat full meals. It was ridiculous. Her eyes fell to the sweet cakes she had brought. She smiled lifting one as she delighted in the sweet sugarness. Kagome stood as she lifted her pot, walking to the water's edge, she filled it to the brink before slowly walking back to her fire. Kagome knew if she got the water boiling, it would be just right when Sesshomaru returned.

Her mouth was watering. In no time the water was boiling. Her eyes scanned the water for her demon.

After a few minutes Kagome decided to just relax and wait for him to show up. She laid along her blanket, her long body stretched out as she pulled her sunglasses on, the warmth of the sun flowing over her skin. Kagome was in heaven. She placed her small hand over her swollen stomach. She looked about four months pregnant, when in reality she was only about eight weeks. She had so many questions she wanted to asked the demon Lord. Not only about her pregnancy, but about their relationship. She needed to know if this was all just a show to prove that he could take care of her. Kagome smiled to herself. She could see herself with him; waking to him every morning, seeing him like she did now and feeling how wanted and lived for her. It was a feeling Kagome could not wait to have again.

Sesshomaru stood from the water, shaking himself self off a bit, he slowly lifted his overly stuffed make-shift bag. He slowly began to walk to the beach, his eyes on her splayed out form. Her soft breathing hit his ears; she was asleep. Sesshomaru smirked as he turned to her boiling water. He was quick to place a mall portion of what he had caught into her pot. He dug a small pit for the remainder, filling the bottom of the pit with water, then set the re-tied juban into it.

He turned; it was about the height of the day. The sun would very strong soon. The demon Lord decided to make a cover for their picnic site. He was quick to set up large wooden stakes and roof. Taking a step back, he admired his quickly made shelter. Seeing as it covered their blanket, he was satisfied. He bent his head down to lay his large form beside the woman's sleeping figure. Her breathing was soft as she slept. Sesshomaru snakeed his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest, his purring filling her body. Knowing she was asleep, he ould practice what he wanted to say to his raven-haired female.

"This Sesshomaru can never take back that night. Though it is something that this Sesshomaru has tried to do. Not answering you that night has ruined the relationship we shared," he paused, pulling her closer as he poured his feeling to her, something he had never done before. "This Sesshomaru, has never felt anything like the way your presence makes me feel. This Sesshomaru only wants o protect you, provide for you... And love you," he said gently before continuing. "This Sesshomaru wants desperately have you beside himself for all eternity. To have you as a mate, to raise pups with you," he paused again, his large clawed hand snaking over her swollen stomach. "Do not ever think that these feelings are merely because you are pupped, miko. This Sesshomaru knew he loved you the moment you placed yourself in my grasp that night. This Sesshomaru hopes that you can forgive him for the wrong and distress I have caused. Please allow this Sesshomaru to prove that his intentions

are not out of duty but out of lo-," The demon lord paused. His eyes widening as he looked down, her glistening blue eyes stared back at him.

"... Maru..." Kagome cried.

Please review!


	9. Love lust and a question

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 9: Love Lust and A Question

Misuki was humming to herself gently as she wiped down their kitchen table. Her mind wandering to her daughter so far away. She knew that know that kagome was pregnant she would be returning to go to her doctor's visits. In fact, she had one very soon. The woman sat at the table as she thought about her daughter's position. Kagome had said the father was a powerful demon; that he protected her on many occasions, and she fell in love with him. Kagome had matured so much so quickly. She knew the dreams her daughter had before the well took her. She knew one day it just might not allow her to return. Her mother feared that she would never see those blue eyes of her precious baby girl again.

"Mama, there is somebody here for you!" Sota called from their front door. The woman pulled herself quickly from her seat, wiping her glistening eyes as she walked to greet the unexpected guest. Her eyes widened.

"H-how may I help you?" she stuttered as the woman before her smiled. Her bright blue eyes lit up as she bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, I am sorry to pop up uninvited, but I have a package for a Mrs. Higurashi."

Misuki looked the woman over; her raven hair was pulled back by a silver pin, and she was wearing a dark red pantsuit. Her eyes were large and bright, her features sharp. Misuki nodded as the woman placed the large package in her hands, bowing again.

"Have a wonderful afternoon," the woman said as she turned and quickly walked away.

Misuki couldn't help but watch the woman, then she turned into her house lifting the heavy package and turned to her son. "I am going to have a small nap. Don't go outside until I am awake." Sota nodded as he returned to his video game.

Misuki sat on her bed eying the package. What could it be? Her small hands lifted the box as she pulled the tape off and opened it. There were a bunch of letters and a few smaller boxes, each with its own letter. Her eyes fell to the red one on top, her name was written in a fine handwriting. With shaking hands she lifted the envelope and opened it, pulling out the letter inside. Her heart pounded and her eyes wider as she began to read the letter.

~ _Dear Mrs. Higurashi,  
You do not know me, yet I do hope to make your acquaintance soon as I am sure_

 _you will have many questions. But first let me introduce myself. My name is_

 _Sesshomaru Taisho…_ ~

~oOo~

Sesshomaru looked down with wide eyes, his mind racing with the different outcomes, blue eyes glistening as Kagome stared at him. Her eyes searching for answers as she slowly sat up.

Her small form looked down at him. "Is is true?" she asked gently, her eyes widening as he sat up, his form towering over her smaller one.

"Every word," the demon Lord replied.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Was it possible that they could return to the passion filled romance that had before? Forget everything that happened and truly love each other? Could she live in his world of demons, magic, lords and wars? If he loved her she could.

Kagome looked down for a moment, her mind spinning. Before she knew it she had turned, lifted herself up and took his lips. His large arms wrapped around her snugly as her hands made their way into his hair. The demon Lord lifted her up to straddle his waist, her warmth flowing around him as he kissed her roughly, every instinct in him screaming to mark her, make her his forever. He yearned to

be a part of her in every way. Kagome pressed against him as that all too familiar heat flowed through her; the burning fire that filled her the first time he kissed her. The way her body screamed for his touch. She moved her hips, egging him on as their tongues danced the lovers dance. She groaned into him as his large hand slipped against her breast, claws leaving small red lines as he kneaded her peaked nipple through the damp swimsuit.

All she wanted was to feel him against her. How could she want him so badly; want to feel his body moving against her, hear his growls against her neck as he made love to her. She moved her hips again, her body shivering as he responded to her. Pushing his hardened manhood against her moving hips. She groaned again, her fingers gripping the damp silver locks that flowed over his shoulders, his hand pulling her hips against him as he left her lips and made his way down her neck. Her mewls of want caressing his sensitive ears. His growl echoed out onto the secluded beach.

His claws pulled her hair so her neck was revealed to his sharp fangs as he began to nip and kiss her. Kagome bit her lip as she shivered. His hips moved them in such a seductive way, her body pulsed as her sensitive pearl caressed against his hardened member; cotton and silk separating what their bodies both desperately wanted. The first wave of pleasure rushed her; her body signaled that her climax

was quickly approaching.

"P - please," she mewled as he thrust against her, her words pulling his beast forward as he pushed her into the warm sand below her. Her hips held tightly against his as he leaned over her.

Kagome lost her rhythm as she moved her hips, his clawed hands holding her down into the sand as he took one breast into his mouth. His hips never stopped their quick movements as he listened to her whimpers of want and need.

"Ma - maru…" she gasped arching up as her body pulsed, her aura flowing freely as his beast growled down into her. He released one hand gripping her ass tightly as he ground into her core as hard as he could without hurting his small female. She came off of the sandy beach, her eyes closed shut as she exploded against him.

"Oh… Oh God!" she cried as she came against him, his crimson eyes flowing up to her flushed face as she continued to cry is a name. His claws moved up her body as he shifted to face her. The sound of her heart pounded in the demon's ears as he moved down and took her lips, her hand moving up into his hair as she pressed against him. His want for her was still pulsing against her core. Kagome ran her hips against him again as he growled.

"I need you," she breathed out as she kissed down his chin, eliciting another growl. As his fingers pulled her top off. Careful of his razor sharp claws as he gripped her breast causing a lustful moan to leave her swollen lips.

"What do you desire?" he growled deeply into her ear as his aura flowed around her, his beast building as one hand gripped the fabric covering her sex from him. He moved lower, his tongue wrapping around her breast as he tasted her.

"I – I… Oh please!" she gasped as his fingers caressed her through the cotton bathing suit. His red eyes flowing to her as he moved to face her. His fingers pulling the fabric from her shivering body, touching her gently.

"Will you be my mate kagome, will you be mine for eternity?" he hissed, touching her harder as she gasped. Her eyes flowing up to his crimson as her heart pounded.

"Don't ever leave my side," she gasped as he continued to play her body. "Please, Maru."

Sesshomaru leaned down, his hand leaving her shivering core as he spoke. "Will you be my mate?" he asked again. Repeating himself for the first time in his life.

Kagome looked up as she replied. "Yes."

A deep growl left him as he thrust forward, his callused hands holding her hips up as he filled her completely. Her small body arched up as he moved into her. Large arms lay beside her as he took her lips. Kagome moaned into his lips as he thrust forward, every cell pulsing in pleasure as their bodies moved as one. Her small hands gripping his broad shoulders as he continued his thrust.

"Mine," he growled into her neck as he nipped her. Her groans carried to his ears as he lifted her, her small body arching in his grasp as she moved her hips against him. His body bent over as he kissed her.

"Maru… Oh god!" she cried arching up as he built her up. As much as he wanted to mark her here, it wasn't the place. For now, he would fill her with pleasure until she couldn't go any longer.

Kagome cried out again as he gripped her hips standing in his knees as he smiled into her body. All she could do was scream his name as she exploded around him, his growl filling her as he pushed her over the edge again. They continued to rut like this until he had brought her to her third orgasm. Her body shaking as he followed her after a few more thrusts. The demon lord howled out his conquest as

she collapsed against his chest; her nails gripping his shoulders as he continued to thrust, his seed filling her.

He was gentle as he laid her back, his pelt flowing under her form as he leaned down, holding his weight from her form as he kissed her gently. Their bodies still connected at the hips as they breathed heavily. Kagome looked up to his crimson eyes, her face flushed and her body drenched in sweat.

"I have missed your touch," she spoke breathlessly.

His large figure leaned down as he nuzzled her cheek gently. "Do not worry, this Sesshomaru will be touching you every night," he smirked nipping her shoulder as she giggled.

They laid together for a moment as he kissed her gently. The smell of the well-done crabs caused him to pull from her body. Kagome blushed as he growled taking in her form.

 **Finally… Mine,** his beast growled in pride.

Kagome sat up slowly, her hands reaching for his folded kimono as she began to pull it over her shoulder. Sesshomaru reached out gripping her wrist. She turned.

"You are covered in sand miko."

"And your point is?" she replied with a bit of snark as she teased him.

He watched her for a moment, "You will not put this Sesshomaru's clothing on while covered in sand."

Kagome smirked as she watched him. "And what will you do if I do?" she teased, lifting the shirt with her other hand. Her eyes widening as he lifted her, gripping his shirt as he it pulled from her hand. He tossed it over his shoulder as it landed on his armor.

"Put me down!" she cried, giggling.

"If you insist on wearing this Sesshomaru's clothes you must be clean."

Kagome smirked as he walked them into the water.

~oOo~

"Oh my god this is so good." kagome squealed as she popped another piece of the crab into her mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked her over. Her raven hair flowed over her shoulders, her cheeks flushed. She was wearing his large haori, the yellow sash tied around her small waist. The fabric flowed past her knees, exposing her long legs which were crossed at the ankles. He sat across from her. His silver hair blowing in the breeze.

The demon lord smiled to himself as he thought of how his life was going to change. Soon he would bring her to his home; to the west. Soon she would be his mate then his pups would be born.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice called out, pulling him from his rare day-dreaming.

"Hn?" he responded, his golden eyes flowing to her gaze.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" she began, her small hand falling to the bump that sat just under the yellow sash. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. So I will need to return to my time."

He nodded.

"I – I want you to come with me," she murmured.

His eyes widened.

Please review!


	10. To mama's house we go

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool** **  
** **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA** **  
** **Chapter 9: To mama's house we go**

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, the bottom of her blue sundress blowing gently in the breeze. She could feel winter in the air. Soon the village she called home would be filled with snow. The crops would wither and die and the land would be filled with the white blanket. Her blue eyes flowed up to the still arguing hanyou.

Inuyasha was trying to convince her that bringing Sesshomaru through the well was a bad idea. Personally, Kagome believed he didn't want to share this special ability with anyone else.

"Yasha," she began, looking down at the crouching hanyou, his golden eyes watching her closely. "I just want him to meet my mom. I'm not going to take him all over Japan!" she yelled.

His white pointed ears shifted as he watched her. "Yeah you say that but I know what you're doing!"

Kagome stood her fist clenched as he watched her. "I'm done arguing, this is my decision, not yours. Get over it!" she screamed, her eyes glistening as he stood.

"Why are you crying!" he yelled back, watching her fold her arms as she turned her back to him.

She huffed. Why was she crying? All day today her emotions were just off the wall. One moment she was happy, then two minutes later she was balling. God where was Maru? She was so ready to go. Inuyasha stepped forward his hand outreached as he moved to turn her.

"Kags, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You would do good to step away from my mate half-breed," Sesshomaru's voice rang out. Inuyasha turned with anger-filled eyes to his half brother. Sesshomaru stood about a few away, his silver hair blowing in the wind behind him as his dark eyes watched him.

"We were just talking, mind your own business!" Inuyasha bit back.

The demon lord growled low as he stepped forward, his eyes now on the tear-filled the face of his soon to be mate. "Why is it that every conversation you have ends in her crying?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome wiped her eyes as she looked up, their orbs meeting. "Ready?" The demon lord nodded as he stepped forward. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Will you help me or not?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes as he nodded, "Whatever."

Kagome smiled, as she turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I figure we can try. You will jump with me, then Inuyasha will follow. Hopefully, it will allow us all to cross." Sesshomaru nodded as he swiftly moved, her small body lifted into his arms as if she were a feather. She smiled.

"All right let's get this over," the hanyou spoke, stepping onto the lid of the rustic well.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his black boot, stepping up as the wood creaked underneath him. Kagome tightened her grip on his pelt as he jumped.

She waited.

The darkness surrounded them. Then suddenly there was the flash of light she was waiting for. Her eyes fell to the demon lord's.

Sesshomaru had never felt something like this before. The well was filled with a familiar power; the miko's scent filled every crevice of this place. His eye flowed up as Inuyasha came into view, then his eyes looked to Kagome as she smiled. Suddenly his feet hit earth and just as quickly as the blue light appeared, it was gone.

Kagome's heart pounded as she looked up as the shrine house rafters above them. "Oh my god, it worked!" she laughed as Sesshomaru looked up, the world around him slamming his senses.

His grip on kagome tightened as he tried to focus. Inuyasha watched him as he pulled a scented perfume bag from his kimono.

"Here," he held out the red bag. The demon Lord's eyes watched him. "You're gonna want this. The smells can get overwhelming. It won't mask them all but it helps."

Sesshomaru eyed him. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need your help hanyou," he turned jumping from the well as he spoke.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, just you wait. Baka." The hanyou followed suit as he landed on the stairs.

Kagome smiled as the demon lord placed her on her feet. "My world is a lot different from the feudal era," she began. "It can be a lot to take in, but if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them." She smiled, turning as they followed Inuyasha. The well door opened with a creak and the demon lord's eyes widened.

The green earth had been replaced with tall stone building. The air was thick with unknown scents. Inuyasha smirked as he walked passed them.

"Better warn him about Pops," he laughed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes turned quickly to the demon lord, their bodies almost touching as she spoke.

"I almost forgot. My grandfather… has a tendency to, um, try and purify demons," she mumbled, watching Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow. She laughed nervously. "He's harmless though." She smiled, sliding her small hand into his own as they walked to the house.

Sesshomaru took in every detail as they walked. The home that stood before him was an odd one, it was made of stone and wood. He had never seen such a design before. His eyes turned back to the woman before him as her voice rang out.

"Momma, I'm home."

He followed her into the large hut, his eyes widening at the odd furniture. His miko grew up in such an odd place. His ear twitched as another voice rang out.

"In the kitchen honey."

Kagome smiled as she squeezed his hand. She pulled him into the kitchen, the smell of foods cooking hit him. He turned, watching the woman, her back was turned to them.

"I made extra so you and Inuyasha can eat," she said, drying a plate on her apron.

"Mom I -"

Mizuki turned. Her eyes widened as the plate dropped from her hands. She took a step back. "Oh my!" She looked him over. He was so much bigger than she had imagined, his eyes practically glowing as he watched her.

"Momma, I would like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled gently before leaving his side to pick up the broken plate.

Mizuki stared at him, her hands shaking as she brushed her bangs back. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sesshomaru nodded his head to the nervous woman.

"I wanted him to come to my doctor appointment," Kagome said with hope in her eyes.

Mizuki nodded in understanding. "Ah yes, well about that Kagome…" The woman smiled as she motioned for them all to sit at the table. Kagome sat slowly, Sesshomaru stood behind her, his golden eyes on his mate's mother.

Inuyasha stood in the corner of the kitchen, already eating a bowl of the pork stew she had made.

Mizuki smiled, taking her daughter's hands."I am so happy to see that you are doing well," Kagome smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about the doctor."

Kagome nodded for her mother to continue as the demon lord listened closely.

"Well you see, after you left, they called back and want to see you again. They said they found some abnormal results."

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled from her mother's hands. Her eyes instantly falling to the demon lord's. Nervousness filled her as she spoke. "Areare they okay?" she asked, glistening eyes watching him as he knelt down.

Mizuki watched as he reached out to place a hand over her daughter's swollen stomach. Then a dark feeling filled her, it rose up her spine and set alarms off.

"Do not be afraid, this Sesshomaru is only releasing his aura to the pups," his voice like satin as he spoke. Mizuki nodded as she watched him closely. His golden eyes flowing up to her daughter's. He cupped her cheek gently as he spoke.

"They are healthy."

Kagome released the breath she was holding as she smiled. "Thank you," she said softly as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his clawed thumb. Kagome turned back to her mother.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue to see the doctor here, Kagome," Mizuki looked to the tall man before her. "Is there possibly someone in your time that can oversee her health, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded in reply. "This Sesshomaru has been monitoring the pups' development, but I have arranged for a midwife to be available to her in the West."

Mizuki eyes widened in surprise, "The West?"

"He is Lord of the West, Momma. As soon as winter comes I will be returning to his home," Kagome watched her mother with careful eyes.

Mizuki smiled, "I see. Will you have the babies there?"

Kagome nodded. "I think it will be best. I'm not sure how they will look when they are born but either way, they will bring unwanted attention."

Sesshomaru watched her intently, were there no demon births in her time?

Mizuki understood her daughter's concern. "Okay, honey. Well, why doesn't everyone stay the night? You can pack some bags and we can make a run to the store before you head back?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I will come back, Momma," she said, reassuring herself and her mother.

Mizuki smiled as she stood. "I know honey, but it might not be until those little ones are born so I would like to buy you a few things."

Kagome nodded, then turned to the demon beside her. "Do you want to stay?"

Sesshomaru nodded in reply. "This Sesshomaru will not leave you."

Kagome smiled as she turned to the hanyou. "You staying too Yasha?"

He looked up from his second bowl of stew, "And miss a shopping trip, are you kidding me?"

Kagome smirked as she took in the smell of the stew. "Is that what I think it is?"

Mizuki smiled. "Yes, dear I made your favorite."

Kagome clapped happily as her mother stood, filling three bowls she turned and placed them on the table. Mizuki turned to Sesshomaru.

"It's really good, but please don't feel forced to eat it. I know you don't eat human food"

The comment went unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha, but the demon lord stared at the woman. How did she know that? He sat beside Kagome who was eating large bites.

He lifted the used chopsticks that sat in the bowl, and took a small bite from the contents. It wasn't displeasing, but it wasn't something he would eat often. The demon lord preferred to kill his own food. The taste of still-bleeding meat was most satisfying, but to please his mate, he would eat the contents of the bowl.

His mind wandered to the woman's comment. How could she know of such a personal thing?

Please review!


	11. Surprise from the other side

**Is This Love**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 11 Surprise from the other side**

Kagome sat in her bed, sliding on her black flats. The green sundress she wore floated around her knees as she turned to put on a small jacket. The golden eyes of the demon lord watched her; his head tilted slightly as she removed the dark jacket, replacing it with a lighter colored one. She smiled at him from her vanity as she brushed her hair. She was quick to braid her hair down her side, wrapping a hair band tightly at the end.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked, concerned. The demon lord arched his eyebrow in reply.

Kagome smiled as she stood to walk to him. "I know mama said she just wanted some alone time with me, but if you want to come I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she said gently placing her hands on his crossed arms, the red satin of his kimono slid against her fingertips as she leaned against him.

Sesshomaru looked down, his golden eyes finding her blue orbs. "You will go with your mother, this Sesshomaru will stay."

In all honesty the demon lord had no interest in adventuring into the wasteland beyond the large staircase of the shrine. If it smelled this horrible so far away, he couldn't imagine how horrible it smelled up close.

Kagome nodded as she stood on her tippy toes to place a small kiss on his lips. The demon lord met her halfway; his large arms encircling her back as he kissed her gently. Her swollen stomach pressed snugly against his black chest plate. He purred against her, soft growls leaving his lips as he pulled away, knowing that if she didn't go away she would never make it to her lunch date with her mother.

Kagome smiled, looking into his dark eyes. "We won't be very long. Two, maybe three hours," she said pulling from his grasp to turn and pick up her small bag from the side of her bed.

Misuki sat on her bed, her eyes flowing over the letter in her hands inside the letter was about a thousand dollars in cash. Her eyes flowed over her instructions. The whole thing was crazy. The demon who had written this letter to her, albeit younger by 500 years, sat in the next room over.

The letter told her to bring her daughter to the shops in downtown Tokyo. Buy her whatever she wants. Then bring her to her favorite restaurant at one.

Misuki took a deep breath as she folded the letter up. Lifting her purse, as she placed the money inside. She then quickly placed the box's continents under her bed as she wiped her eyes.

"My baby girl," she murmured. "What a man you will marry."

Kagome sat on the counter, her legs swinging back and forth as she happily devoured a bowl of leftover stew. Inuyasha watched her.

"Think you ate enough yet?" he teased as she finished her second bowl. Her eyes shot up as Sesshomaru answered for her.

"She is pupped, Inuyasha. It is normal for pupped females to eat more. I will excuse your ignorance, as you do not have knowledge of how a female body works." he growled from his spot beside Kagome.

Inuyasha hissed as he turned to make a come back when he smelled Kagome's grandpa coming. He smirked, backing up as the old man entered the kitchen.

"I smell ste—DEMON!" he screamed pointing at an unamused Sesshomaru. Kagome nearly choked on her food as she cried out for her grandpa to stop.

Before she could hop off the counter, her grandfather had thrown about 30 sutras at Sesshomaru. The demon lord growled, lifting the paper from his pelt, his eyes flowing over it as he burnt it with poison.

"You spelled condemned wrong, old man," he growled.

Inuyasha fell to the floor laughing as he watched Sesshomaru try and pull the glue painted papers from his hair.

"Dad stop fooling around. This is Kagome's boyfriend, Lord Sesshomaru," Misuki cried.

 _Lord?_ thought the old man. "Lord of what?!" he cried, pointing to Sesshomaru as the demon lord watched him.

The demon turned to Kagome who was pulling the sticky charms from his pelt slowly, an apologetic look on her face.

"This Sesshomaru rules the West. The largest domain of any demon lord, with riches you would not even see in the afterlife. I have seen the rise and downfall of your kind for over two thousand years. I have ended wars with one swipe of my claws and I have killed for less then this assault, old man," the demon admonished as he ripped a sutra from his metal spikes. "Since you are kin to my intended, I will give you a warning," he continued with a growl, turning to the cowering old man.

He turned to Kagome as she ran her hand over his pelt, trying to pull his attention to her and away from her grandfather, she could feel his aura shifting.

 _Maybe she should stay,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, sis!"

"SOTA!" Kagome practically screamed as an idea exploded in her mind.

The young boy smiled as he hugged her tightly, his eyes flowing up to the demon lord who towered over his sister.

"Whoa..." he gasped, backing away from Sesshomaru.

"Sota this is "

"Are you Inuyasha's dad!" the boy asked, looking to the hanyou then back to the demon lord. The brothers growled simultaneously in reply.

"No, no," Kagome interrupted. "This is Inuyasha's brother half brother," she corrected herself. She could feel the tension around her as she smirked, looking to the side at Sesshomaru's swords. "Check out his swords Sota, they are so cool!"

The boy's eyes instantly fell to the two hilts of the demon lord's swords.

"Whoa! You have two swords!?" the boy yelled excitedly.

Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru as she spoke. "Sota has been taking a class about sword fighting. Maybe you and Inuyasha can give him some tips?"

Sota's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, that would be so amazing! Please please please?" he begged the demon lord.

"Yeah kid, I'll give you some pointers," Inuyasha bragged.

"Yes, my brother will show you how to swing your sword around like a stick. This Sesshomaru will teach you how to kill your enemies with a swift but skilled hand," the demon lord boasted.

"Ha ha, maybe just some tips on his stance, boys," Mizuki warned as she stepped up to Kagome. "Ready darling?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded, then turned to Sesshomaru. "See you soon," she said gently as she stood on her tippy toes, her demon meeting her halfway as he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her gently. She giggled as he placed her back on her feet.

Inuyasha growled as he turned. "Come on kid, let's get your sword."

Kagome waved goodbye as she follow her mother to their old car.

~in town~

"I don't think I will need to much, Momma, Sesshomaru said they will have everything for the babies at his home," Kagome whined, placing the diapers back on the shelf, her eyes following her mother around the all natural section.

"Oh I know dear, but I want to send you with some things from home," she replied, keeping her purse tight on her hip.

"Oh, look at these!" Kagome squealed as she lifted plush white stuffed dogs. They were fluffy, with little moons on their faces. They actually really resembled her demon in his true form. She smiled, lifting five of them as she placed them in her buggy.

"Who are those for, sweetie?" Mizuki asked, stepping forward.

"One for each of the babies, and one for Shippo and Rin," she smiled.

"And the fifth one?" her mother asked.

Kagome blushed as she smirked. "For me. This is very similar to what Sesshomaru looks like in his true form," she mused, tracing the moon on the stuffed toy's face.

"Really, dear?" Misuki asked with shock on her face.

"Yeah, its pretty scary when you see him front of you," Kagome joked, thinking about the first time Sesshomaru transformed in front of her. "But it's pretty awesome when he is on your side," she laughed, placing the last of the stuffed toys in her buggy.

"Kagome, is he good to you?" Misuki asked seriously as she watched Kagome.

"Momma, he is wonderful," she smiled. "I know he seems hard and cold on the outside, but when we are alone..." she blushed, looking up to her mother. "He is so gentle and loving."

Mizuki smiled, hugging her daughter as she spoke. "My baby girl, I am so happy you have found someone who loves you for you!" she cried into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled, hugging her mother back.

After hitting several of the big baby stores, Kagome was exhausted. Who knew being pregnant would make you tired all the time? She smiled as her mother parked the car at one of her favorite Italian restaurants.

"Why don't we sit outside, it's such nice day," Kagome smiled as they sat on the white cloth covered table.

Within a few moments, a waitress stepped forward. Her bright blue eyes falling on Kagome as she smiled widely. "Hi, my name is Nashi. Would you like to hear our specials today?"

Kagome smiled as she looked up to the young girl, who's smile widened as she watched Kagome. "Uhm, I actually know exactly what I would like," Kagome replied happily.

"Awesome! What would you like?" Kagome pointed to the menu, pointing out her favorite meal. It was a tomato sauce pasta with steak peppers and artichoke hearts.

"Oh that is my mother's favorite too!" the young girl laughed, writing down as she turned to Mizuki. "And for you, ma'am?"

Mizuki smiled. "I would like the chicken parmesan please, and two cupcakes, as well as an Italian soda, please."

Kagome smile as her mother ordered her favorite drink. "Okay ladies, I will be right back with your drinks," the waitress smiled walking away swiftly.

Mizuki stood, slowly placing her bag on the table. "I'm gonna make a run to the restroom, then call Sota and see how they are doing."

Kagome nodded, her eyes flowing over the dessert menu. Misuki watched Kagome for a second, looking down at her watch before she turned and made her way into the restaurant.

Kagome smiled as she eyed the apple pie skillet. Her eyes widened as a dark haired figure suddenly sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry but this table is occupied " Kagome looked up, then froze as her blue eyes flowed to the golden ones across from her.

"Wha " she stammered sitting back in her chair.

"Hello miko," he purred, giving her a fanged smile.

 **Please review!**


	12. Let's Go Home

**Is this love**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

 **chapter 12-Let's Go Home**

Her blue eye widened as her name left those familiar lips. Her heart pounded as he looked her over. His large hand reaching across the table to take her own shaking one.

"Calm yourself," he said gently.

"I - I don't understand," she said, looking around her. Was this a joke?

His golden eyes looked at her confused orbs. "Kagome," he began, catching her attention. "I know that you are confused, but we don't have time."

Kagome looked at him, pulling her hand from his grasp. "What the hell is going on Sesshomaru?" she practically growled. The demon smirked as her fiery spirit flared.

"I am not the same demon that is in your home," he replied. "I am from your future." Kagome watched him. What was it with the Kami and messing with her time? She was always jumping around. "What do you mean?" she asked, biting her lip as she watched his golden eyes behind the dark rimmed glasses he wore. "I am the same demon that you are with now, but I have lived an additional 500 years. We both have," he explained. "Listen, I don't have long to speak with you, but you must return home. Go to the West with me. Become my mate and be happy," he continued, watching her.

"That's the plan," she answered, her eyes flowing up to his face.

"Kagome," he began, "You are going to return to the Feudal Era with me. You must stay there. Do not ever return here," he growled seriously as he watched the fire build behind those blue eyes he had fallen in love with over 500 years ago. "You must never return home, miko."

Kagome watched him, her eyes darkening. "I will not just abandon my family!" she cried, louder than she meant to. She watched as his back straightened. "How could you ask me to do such a thing!?" she tried to hold her tears in as she turned her gaze from his familiar one.

"Our pups cannot survive here," he replied seriously, catching her attention. "They will die."

Kagome turned, her eyes wide. "Wha - what?" she stuttered, placing a hand over the bump under her green sundress. Sesshomaru stood as he moved to sit beside his young mate. Her hand gripped the fabric over her swollen stomach where their first pups grew.

Her emotions flared around her as she processed his demand, glistening eyes flowed up to him as he sat beside her. "What about my family; my mom?" she choked out as the tears fell from her eyes. His large hand gently lifted to her cheek as he wiped her tears.

"There are many diseases here that the pups can catch. Things that are not in existence in the Feudal Era. If you continue to pass back and forth with them, there is a very strong possibility that they will contract a disease, even though they are demon. They will not survive."

Kagome covered her mouth as she tried not to cry. The thought of not seeing her mother ever again was breaking her heart.

Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest as he purred deeply into her. "My Kagome has waited for 500 years to see her mother," he began, "She has so much to tell her; so many memories to share," he kissed Kagome's raven hair as he spoke, "We have many children who can not wait to meet her."

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru smiled, wiping her face. "You are destined to do amazing things my love. You are so innocent in my world," he purred. "You are going to change the world."

"My mother knows already, doesn't she?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru paused, his eyes flowing up to the raven haired woman standing behind the table.

Misuki stood still, her eyes glistening as she watched her daughter.

"Momma," Kagome cried, removing herself from Sesshomaru's side as she ran into her mother's arms. Misuki took her daughter to her embrace as she cried alongside her.

"Oh my Baby Girl," she cried, her eyes falling to the dark haired man.

His eyes turned to the dark-haired waitress, she handed him a bag of packed up food.

"Here you go, Papa," she murmured as the demon lord shushed her before he waved her off.

The girl watched the two women in front of her before exiting. She had heard the story of this day many times, but her heart was breaking for her mother.

Sesshomaru walked forward.

"Now you listen to me," Misuki said, pulling her daughter to face her, "You are the strongest person I have ever met, Kagome. You have taken hold of your own destiny and done things people only dream about. You are gonna change this world!" she continued, holding back her tears. "You have to be even stronger now. Those babies are the most important thing now. If keeping them safe means not getting to hold you like this, then it is something I am willing to give up." she paused as her tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You are a mother now. You have to make the best decisions for your babies. You have to leave me, and don't ever think twice about it!" Misuki pulled her baby girl into her arms as she spoke into her ear. "You do what you know needs to be done. You close that well. And you never look back."

Kagome was a tear-filled mess. Her mother was telling her to leave, to forget them. To walk away from her most loved ones. Her heart pounded as she pulled her mother close. "I will momma."

Mizuki nodded as her gaze shifted to Sesshomaru.

The demon stepped forward, handing her the food. Kagome turned, her eyes falling to him. Her small figure pulled him close as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Promise me," she began, her tears falling from her cheeks into his black jacket. "She will always be taken care of. She will never go without," she said quietly, knowing he would hear her.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin. "I promise you, my love, I will forever take care of my family."

Kagome nodded quietly in reply.

The demon pulled from her gently, lifting a large envelope from his jacket as he handed it to her. "It is very important that you give this to me once you return to the Feudal Era," he said.

Kagome nodded again, her eyes puffy as she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready," she replied, gently wiping her eyes.

Sesshomaru reached out for a moment then put his hand down, his beast wanting to hold their mate desperately.

"Go now," he said, turning from her.

Kagome watched him turn the corner, her legs moving quickly as she followed him. Her heart pounding as she watched him cross the street, walking to a woman on the corner. Her back was turned to her. He kissed the woman's lips gently, wrapping his large arm around her waist as they began to walk away.

Kagome's eyes widened as the woman turned briefly, blue eyes meeting identical blue eyes. It was her. The woman smiled as she turned back to the man beside her.

"Kagome?" Mizuki called. "Baby, let's go."

Kagome turned, her back against the brick building. "This is some crazy shit." she mused out loud, shaking her head as she walked to her mother's outstretched hand.

 **~the shrine~**

Misuki parked the car as she watched her daughter. Kagome tried to wipe her face, removing the smell of tears. Quickly reapplying her makeup, she pretended to smile in the mirror.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Mizuki asked, watching her daughter's odd behavior.

"Trying to hide the fact that I was crying," she replied, turning to her mother. "Do you have any perfume?"

Misuki shook her head, then gasped quietly as she noticed the dark-eyed figure standing in front of the car. "Um, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Damn," she cursed, then turned to her mom. "Could you give us a moment?"

Mizuki smiled as she got out of the car, silently passing the scary demon.

Sesshomaru was angry, the scent of her tears had hit him so strongly. He watched her stand from the strange carriage, her eyes lowered as she walked to him. What he didn't expect was for her to fall into his arms, her silent crying hitting his sensitive ears as she held him. Sesshomaru held her tightly in his grasp.

"What has happened?" **Who are we killing?** his beast growled.

Kagome gripped his pelt. "I need you to do something for me," she said when he lifted her chin by his claws, his silent stare telling her to speak. If she wished, it would be done.

"I'm ready to go to the West," her voice was shaking, it took him off guard. "Tonight."

The demon watched her with curious eyes. "What has happened?" he demanded.

"We can't stay here. It's not safe," she murmured, his growl radiating her small form. Had someone threatened his mate? They would die.

''Pl - please," she continued softly, her tears falling against his black armor. "I will tell you everything when we are home."

Feeling her uneasiness he nodded. "As you wish." he pulled her closely.

"Can you take Inuyasha and go now? I want to say goodbye to my family."

Sesshomaru growled. He didn't want to leave her side.

"I will be right behind you," she promised.

He nodded. "Hn."

After her things had been packed, Inuyasha watched her. She was trying not to cry as she lifted her yellow bag, her fingers gripping the material as she took a deep breath.

"Let's go," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru watched her small family follow her to the well. He pulled her bag from her shoulder; the brothers jumping through the well.

Kagome paused as she turned to her family.

"I..." she began.

Misuki stepped forward. "This isn't goodbye. This is see you soon," she said breathlessly.

Kagome nodded as she walked forward, holding her family tightly in her arms for what seemed like hours.

Then for the last time, the miko stepped on the well's lip and jumped.

Sesshomaru stood above the well, his golden eyes waiting for the blue energy. He didn't have to wait long as the familiar tingle filled his spine and she landed on her feet, but something was wrong.

Kagome fell to her knees, she breathed deeply as her fingers gripped the earth of the well.

"Kagome!" the brothers cried in unison.

Their eyes widened as her energy flowed around her in a bright display of power. Her heart was pounding as she allowed her emotion to flow freely. She released her power along with a mournful scream. Her power soared into the air as her scream of sadness intertwined while she pulled out the well's magic. Her body left the dirt as she called it into herself, absorbing the power as she fell limp against the dried dirt.

The brothers were beside her in an instant. The demon lord pulled her into his arms immediately assessing her condition.

"Damn," Inuyasha breathed, lifting the dirt into his hands.

The brothers looked to each other.

"She sealed it," Inuyasha continued. "She killed it."

Sesshomaru looked down to her face, her cheeks wet as the fresh tears fell down her rosy cheeks. He then jumped from the well, calling forth his demonic cloud.

"Where the hell are you going/" Inuyasha called from the well as Sesshomaru lifted into the air.

"To the West," he replied, and in an instant he was gone.

 **Please review!**


	13. acceptance and a rival

**Is this love**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I DO NOT own inuyasha**

 **Chapter 13 :acceptance and a rival**

Kagome woke cradled in strong arms. She turned slowly, feeling his large arms tighten around her figure. The demon lord's loud purr filled her as she nuzzled closer. A clawed hand reached up and cupped her head gently as he placed a soft kiss on her raven locks.

"Why did you seal the well?" he asked, his voice soft.

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked up, her eyes finding his as he looked down. His golden orbs shined in the candle lit room

"I had to… I don't know how to explain it but to give this to you."

The demon lord watched her as she sat up, pulling the large envelope from her jacket. His golden eyes watched her intently.

"When my mom and I went have lunch, this man came up," she paused, looking at him. "It was you."

Sesshomaru looked to her with wide eyes. "Explain."

Kagome held out the envelope. "He told me to give this to you; that it would explain everything."

Sesshomaru looked down, his eyes scanning the envelope before he took it from her small hand. He sat up, opening it, his claws making quick work of cutting the envelope and lifting the large stack of letters out. Kagome watched as his eyes widened.

The first letter was written in the very old language of Inu. His eyes scanned the letter. He looked down to Kagome, her cheeks red as she watched him.

"What does it say?" she asked, fiddling with her braid. The demon lord looked back down. His eyes rereading the letter.

"It seems that this Sesshomaru had indeed seen you in the future," he paused. "It merely is a proof of identity."

She nodded, watching him as he lifted the second letter. This one was also written in the inu language. Her eyes scanned his face. No emotion crossed his face as he placed the letter down.

"My mate," he paused. "This Sesshomaru is very sorry that you have had to leave your family." He pulled her into his large chest, purring deeply. "This Sesshomaru will never forget your sacrifice," he said gently.

Her eyes glistened as he held her.

They sat in silence as Sesshomaru went through each letter. His eyes fell on a smaller closed envelope.

"This is for you, Mate," he said, handing her the unopened letter. Her name was written in a smoother cursive.

She opened it slowly as the demon lord watch her. Kagome's eyes widened as she read the letter.

 _~Hello,_

 _I know how broken you must feel right about now, but I wanted to tell you that it gets better. Do not let this bump in your life ruin the good times ahead. Soon you will learn what love truly is, when you hold those small babies. Nothing can compare to that moment. You must also remember one thing._

 _You are a human in a demon's world. You have no understanding of the danger you are in now. Allow your mate to protect you. Allow him to prove to the other lords your worth._

 _I know this sound scary but you must do this._

 _Soon life will change. And you will have more children and grandchildren. Before you know it you will be sitting in your home writing this letter to a scared, confused girl who is giving up her family to protect her children._

 _Today is the day that I see my mother for the first time in 500 years. I'm nervous and scared. My heart is pounding so loudly. But it was something I have looked forward to since the day Sesshomaru handed me the letter you're reading now. Know that you will see her again. That you will embrace her as if 500 years had not passed between you._

 _Remember that he loves you; that he is going to put the world on a platter for you._

 _Love him in return. Be his mate. Be in love._

 _I have to go now. But I hope that you enjoy your life, you are happy and you live wonderfully._

 _Sincerely, Kagome Tashio.~_

Kagome wiped her eyes as she laid the letter down on her lap, her hand running over her swollen stomach as she sat speechless. Sesshomaru lifted her chin with a gentle hand. His eyes soft as he kissed her.

"This Sesshomaru promises to give you, my mate, a life you could only dream of," he kissed her forehead. "Our life will be filled with love, laughter and many children." He pulled away caressing her cheek gently as he watched her.

Kagome wiped her face. She sat with her hand placed on the bottom of her swollen stomach. Sesshomaru looked at her. The demon lord had no experience will consoling someone. It was something he never did, but his beast rumbled for him to take he into his arms. That is what he did.

He pulled her close as he laid her on the silk covered bed, his silver hair flowing over his shoulders as he leaned down and took her lips. His heart raced at the small gasp that came from her parted lips. He growled deeply from his chest as he kissed her roughly, his weight held from her small pupped body as she arched and pressed against him.

How did he get so lucky to get her for a lifetime?

The demon lord moved swiftly, running his hand up her legs, her sundress rolling over his hand and arm as he gripped her butt tightly. Earning a giggle from the woman below him.

He growled, claws gripping the lace panties she wore as he pulled them from her person. Her aroused scent caressing his nose as he kissed her neck.

He was addicted. And his drug was Kagome.

He growled deeply into her, his claws running back up her thigh with the goal of her most sensitive place. His ear twitched as he looked up from his panting female as the stone doors of his room were thrown open.

He growled pulling his pupped female closer, her small hand gripping his shirt as a deadly growl flowed from him.

The intruder in return growled at him.

"Don't you growl ar me pup!" Kiran hissed.

 **Please review!**


	14. a mate she will be

Is This Love

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool

I DO NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 14 : a mate she will be.

Kagome sat with flushed cheeks in the middle of his large bed, her hands protectively cupping the bottom of her swollen stomach. She could hear snarls and growls coming from the hallway, and though the language was unknown to her, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the curse words.

She dipped her shoulders at the sound of things hitting the floor. At that moment all she knew was that the woman who barged in was his mother. Why she was so angry? Kagome could guess it was because of her.

Her blue eyes looked up to the stone doors as they were opened. Sesshomaru's large figure returned to the room as he shut the door, his back turned to her as he breathed deeply. She could feel the anger flowing from him, so thick she could barely breathe.

Her soft voice brought the beast to look to her, his red eyes finding her slightly uneasy ones, her aura mixed as different emotions left his female.

"Ar are you okay?" she asked, barely above a whisper, her blue eyes on him as she protectively cupped the place his pups grew. He could smell her fear, heavy around him like the scent of the sky after a storm.

The demon lord moved slowly as he approached her, his eyes never leaving her as he stood before her.

Kagome watched him, her heart pounding as she watched those red eyes she knew all too well, her magic tingling behind her skin at his heavy demonic aura. Had she been a normal human, she would have passed out.

Sesshomaru smirked watching her. He gently moved to her on the pelt covered bed, his large form easily three times her size.

Her heart beat in a different way now. Her spicey scent of arousal slammed his senses as his nose filled with the scent of cinnamon. He growled, one hand her lower back, the other buried in her raven hair.

"This Sesshomaru desires you."

His voice was like silk as it rolled from his lips. She shuddered, feeling him lower her down. His aura wrapped around her, causing her body to arch in pleasure as she gasped.

He smirked, a fang poking out over his bottom lip, then kissed her roughly. Their tongues roughly intertwining in the lovers dance as he ripped the sundress from her body, his fangs rolling down her chin as he whispered what he planned to do to her.

Kagome gasped, arching against his hard body as she groaned in need, her fingers running against the silk shirt as she felt the hard god like body underneath. Sesshomaru continued whispering his promises to make her scream in pleasure so all could hear her.

The demon lord was on a mission.

His mother had returned to his home, with another female intended to be his mate. Sesshomaru was not pleased, for Kagome, his female was to become his mate. His mother had been angry, demanding to know why the village miko was sprawled beneath him.

Sesshomaru would make sure she knew.

In one swift movement, Sesshomaru had removed his shirt and her bra. her body arching up as her swollen breasts pressed hard into his chiseled chest, a clawed hand cupping her sex as he slid his fingers against her wanting core, the other gripping her hair tight. Kagome arched as far as the claws in her hair allowed, her body quivering as he teased her. The Miko knew what the hair gripping and red eyes meant. Soon she would be uncontrollably screaming his name. Her body shook in desire as he pushed two fingers into her, his thumb playing her pearl masterfully as he took her open, moaning lips.

"Mine," he growled darkly, the beast demanding their claim be set now: for all to hear that the only female to ever bare his mark and birth him pups would be the one thrashing in pleasure beneath him now.

Sesshomaru was gentle as he took her breast in his mouth, giving her perked nipple a gentle nipping before he licked and sucked the swollen flesh. Her pants increased as she called and pleaded with him. The demon lord's fingers never stopping their masterful play of her body.

Kagome gasped, her blunt fingernail gripping the marble like flesh of his shoulder as she arched from the bed. Her eyes were shut tightly and her plump lips parted as she cried out in pleasure. The demon lord buried his nose in her neck as he took in her scent, her body shivering as his dark voice raced up her spine.

"Cum for me."

His name left her lips in such an erotic way, his member shuttered in excitement as her body clamped around his hand. he gripped her hair tighter as he kissed her roughly until her body stopped quaking. Her chest moved quickly, her breathing heavy as she panted in her afterglow.

But the demon lord was far from through. His long claws ran down her sun kissed thighs, hooking them over his wide magenta striped hips as he lowered himself to her panting body. Her heartbeat pounded in his ears as he took her lips with need, his strong arms holding his heavy body from her pupped form, her heavy breathing causing her swollen stomach to caress his godlike chest.

Sesshomaru made quick work of kicking off his boots, undoing his hakama and releasing his throbbing member. The beast roared in satisfaction as her pleas hit his ears. She begged for him; begged to feel him completely, to be in his arms as he claimed her.

Sesshomaru pulled her hips to him, gently running his member against her core, a hiss of pleasure leaving him as he felt how ready she was. He gripped her hair tighter, staring into her eyes as he lifted her hips and thrust into her small body, their foreheads meeting gently as she arched in pleasure and he groaned in need.

Her arms wrapped under his shoulders as she clung to him. His fast and hard movements bringing her to a release quickly as she arched up against him, her head thrown back as she cried out. His claws ripped deeply into the pelt covered bed. He thrust hard and fast, her body rolling to meet his inhuman speeds.

Sesshomaru growled deeply, vibrating her body as his beast rose to the front. His movements were rough as he flipped her to her hands and knees, pushing her shoulders down as he thrust from behind, panting her name as his body pulsed with his power. Her hands gripped the pelt under her as she cried in pleasure, her power flaring to meet his own as they melded together. He hissed as his end hit him roughly, taking her with him. He covered her body with his own, biting deeply into the crook of her neck. His power flowed into her as she cried out a pleasure/pained moan of his name as her legs give out.

Sesshomaru growled, his large hand holding her to his body gently as he released her, thrusting his hips continuously as he roared his conquest, letting all know he had marked his female. His mate.

"Mine," he growled darkly as he pulled her to lay protectively against his chest, a large claws hand cupping the place his pups grew. Her soft pants filled his ears as he kisses her, giving her all his love.

"My Kagome… My mate," he purred, kissing her roughly.

"Finally."

A/N I'm back!

next one will be a doozy!

Please review!


	15. A Moment of Peace and Realization

**Is This Love**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I DO NOT own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 15 : A Moment of Peace and Realization**

Sesshomaru sat in his large office, his eyes going over the stack of scrolls placed over his desk. He had been gone too long from his kingdom, and now that he had his queen he would remain and rule as its king. The daiyoukai stood from his hand carved desk, his claws hand running through his satin like hair as he turned to his general.

"You will prepare the troops for an attack. My mother promised Lord Forane This One's alliance for his daughter. He will be displeased to learn This One has denied such foolishness. This Sesshomaru will hold you personally responsible if any Northerners step foot in the West without This One's permission."

The general lowered, bowing. "I hear and obey my lord's command. I shall see that every command is followed without digression"

Sesshomaru nods to him. "You may go."

The general bows before quickly leaving his lord's office.

Sesshomaru smirked softly as he lifts the scroll from Lord Forane. His golden eyes flowing over the still wet ink of the paper. Tossing it into the fireplace, he turns to the large set of windows as the demon lord watched his mother slap a servant as they deliver the news of his denial to the princess standing beside her.

"Fools," the daiyoukai smirked. He turned, walking gracefully from his office, following his nose to his ward's bedroom. Sesshomaru's most trusted guard and closest friend, Ryuoshi, stood beside the door as soft laughter was heard. The demon lords raised his hand, dismissing him as the servant opened the doors for him.

Kagome smiled, looking up from Rin's hair as Sesshomaru's large form entered the young girl's room. Her eyes softened as they met his golden orbs, her soft lips spreading into a love filled smiled as she watched him.

Rin smiled to him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look what Kagome did to my hair!" she stands, swirling around to show him the long fishtail braid.

Sesshomaru nodded, showing his acknowledgment of her new hairstyle before he moved to help Kagome stand, his large hands gently lifting her. A loving smile graced his lips as he gently lifted her chin, kissing her softly as his large hands gently ran against her swollen stomach, his pups excitedly kicking at their father's presence.

Kagome giggled, looking down as she softly laid her hand over his larger one. "They miss you," she looked up to him. "We all do."

Sesshomaru purred, gently kissing her again, his beast irritated at the fact they had been working so much.

"This one knows, my love," the demon lord placed her smaller hand over his arm as he led her from the room, gently and at her pace, leading her to the king's room. "How about a nap before supper?"

Kagome smiled looking to him. "Will you stay with me?" she watches him with hopeful eyes.

Sesshomaru purred, nodding as he walked her into the room, helping her removed the outer layers of her heavy kimono. His claws gentle as he laid the silk over a chair before scooping up her tiny form into his arms, smirking as her cheeks flushed and her heart quickened.

"Are you feeling well my love? You look a little flushed," the demon lord gently laid her down, smirking.

Kagome blushed, playfully tapping his armor covered chest. "Don't tease me," she giggled adjusting herself a little on the massive bed.

Sesshomaru purred as he gently stood from her, removing his armor and placing it on the racks above his mantel. He turned back to her, smiling softly as he saw her already sleeping form. His tiny mate. It seemed the bigger his pups grew the weaker she did. Walking to the large bed, he gently laid beside her, pulling her into his broad chest, his moko curling around her protectively as he buried his nose into her hair, taking in her healthy and pupped scent.

"Mine," he growled lowly as he ran his clawed hand over her swollen stomach pressed against him. The demon lord knew his mother would do anything to get Kagome away from the throne, even if it meant sacrificing his pups.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened at the thought of harm coming to his mate and unborn pups. Pulling her closer he sighed, though he knew his servants were loyal to the West. He knew that they would obey his mother should she command Kagome be removed.

The demon lord growled in frustration. He needed someone he could trust to be around his female and pups; someone who wouldn't allow his mother to intimidate them.

Sesshomaru needed Inuyasha.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. sickness and in health

Is this love

A Beautifuldaisy Fanfiction

I would like to thank my Beta Harleypool  
Chapter 16 : Sickness and in health

Sesshomaru sat at on the large bed, golden eyes intently watching the woman across from him taking his mate's pulse. Kagome had been ill for a week now. Though he tried everything he knew to do, she was only getting worse. The demon lord, after much convincing of his closest friend, allowed the woman before him to enter the Lord's room and tend to his mate.

Golden eyes flowed over said woman. Her name was Akemi, the alpha mate of Ryuoshi and a healer of sorts.

The demon lord's eyes shifted back to his tiny mate as her coughing hit his sensitive ears. The sound made his beast angry. Kagome coughed roughly, covering her mouth as she did so. She could feel Sesshomaru's clawed hand helping her sit up again. It was bronchitis. The Miko knew the moment she started coughing, but in this time there was no modern medicine.

Akemi looked up to her lord as she slowly stood. "My Lord, I shall prepare a herbal medication for my lady. It will help heal her of this cough, but she must remain in bed, the medication will make her disoriented."

The demon lord watched her, a growl ready to rumble in his chest. "Such medication is safe for my mate and the pups she carries?"

Akemi nodded gently. "Yes my Lord. I would never give my Lady something to harm her or my Lord's offspring. I merely wanted to encourage my Lord to have my Lady remain in bed. Her body is weak from the sickness and labor will not be far off. This medication will make her sleep and give her body time to heal."

Ryuoshi stepped forward. "We are loyal to our Lord and Lady, and will do nothing but protect and insure their happiness and health."

Sesshomaru let his gaze shift over them then, sensing no ill will, nodded as he focused back to Kagome, cradled in his large arms as she slept, the ragged sound of her breathing giving him more concern with each breath she took

. ~oOo~

Silver hair blew in the cool air as golden eyes appraised the silver-armored demon. A clawed hand took the outstretched scroll with the wax seal of the West still in place.

Inuyasha turned from the bowed guard, walking to the old tree as he sat in the dead grass, winter was on the horizon. The hanyou sliced the seal with a clawed finger, unfurling the scroll as his sharp eyes read over the intimate letter.

Inuyasha,

This Sesshomaru requests your immediate attendance at the Western castle. Due to dangerous and unappealing circumstances, This One believe my mother is planning a revolt against myself and my mate. My apologies for not speaking to you in person as my mate has come down with a strange illness and I shall remain by her side. Make with great haste, little brother, and trust no one.

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he reread the scroll over a second time. Growling to himself he turned from the tree, making a quick sprint into the village.

Please review!,

 **Authors note!**

I am SOOOO sorry for the late update life is crazy, but I hope this little update will get you excited for what's to come!


	17. A threat to love

Is this love

Chapter 17: A Threat to love

I would like to thank my beta Cupiecake

I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in the western style clothes. His long silver hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail, swaying down his back as he followed the general before him. Ryu walked with haste as he led the western prince though the candle lit halls, the sound of his sword tapping the metal of his armor echoed with the tapping of his leather boots. Ryu was keeping guard at his lord's room when he was told to escort the western prince to the room.

News of the western lady's condition had flowed swiftly through the castle, even reaching the demon villages below the great western castle. This was unsettling, as it made his lord vulnerable for the attack.

Crimson eyes of the dragon general flowed onto the great hand carved doors of the western lord's room. Ryuoshi paused as he turned to the western prince, Inuyasha's eyes flowed up to meet his.

"My lord is in a very protective state of my lady, she is not well and close to baring his heirs. I suggest not approaching the bed or looking upon my lady unless he gives permission. My lords inner-self has been most present, and has killed four handmaids already for approaching the bed."

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he listened carefully.

"Damn." The western prince turned to look at the large door nodding as the dragon general knocked, announcing their presence. The hanyou looked up hearing a darker version of his brother's normally cool and emotionless voice as he gave permission for them to enter.

Sesshomaru laid in his large bed, his back against the hand carved headrest, crimson eyes watching them as they entered. The small form of his mate curled in his lap as she slept in his arms. The western lords' moko draped under and around her to give his warmth and a security to not only his mate but the pups she carried. The one end of the moko flowed out over the bed, the tip moving in an irritated way, letting those who saw it know the moko's owner was not to be trifled with.

Inuyasha stole a glance at his beloved friend before a spine-tingling growl took his attention to his brother as he looked to the darken eyes of Sesshomaru. The hanyou watched him as he went over the image of his friend in his head, a short glimpse was enough for him to see all he needed to.

Kagome was pale, except for the flush on her cheeks, her hair was braided down her side as it rested over his brother's moko. The sound of her breathing was making his own beast feel uneasy. It was a strained breath, ragged and painful. Her heartbeat was normal as she slept, she must feel safe in the arms of her mate. Inuyasha could make out the light pink sleeping kimono she wore, the silk tightened around the swell of her stomach. A small pale hand resting over the fabric, his brothers much larger one cupping her hand as he held her close.

Sesshomaru watched his brother for a moment, his voice dark as he spoke.

"Clear the room".

In an instant, everyone standing in the western lord's room was gone, leaving the western prince to stand alone in the room with the beast of his brother.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru closely waiting as the door closed, his heart racing as he fought the beast within to look to Kagome again.

Sesshomaru's voice pulled his attention to him.

"Did you see this one's mother on your way here, Inuyasha?" The western lord's voice was dark.

Inuyasha shook his head as he spoke, not moving a single step.

"No, I honestly didn't see anyone. The castle seemed empty... what's going on Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord nodded as he listened, looking down to his sick mate as he holds her closer with a deep purr filling the room as he spoke.

"This one's mother is planning a revolt. She is trying to get the court to give her permission to have this one's mate executed."

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looks to Kagome in shock.

"What!?" He turned walking into the room more as he paced. "Why? What…. I don't understand!?" he looked to his brothers' darker eyes.

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother take in the news.

"Do not believe in such threats little brother..." he pauses as the small female in his arms stirs, her hazed eyes fluttering as she wakes. Nuzzling her face against the warmth of his chest as she opens her eyes.

Inuyasha watched as the demon lord's gaze soften, once dark crimson eyes softer as they found their mate's blue ones. The hanyou remained silent as he observed just how much Kagome had tamed the once rabid beast that was his brother.

Kagome smiles softly as she nuzzled to him, her hand shifting as she intertwined her smaller hand into his larger clawed one. His purr radiating through her as Sesshomaru leaned down, long silver hair flowing over the armor-less shoulder of the western lord as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. It was a simple act of love.

One the hanyou that watched them had once desperately wished to share with her.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek softly, claws running through her raven hair as he speaks.

"Let my enemies make useless threats because my love for her is strong enough to destroy anyone who dared to bring harm to what belongs to this Sesshomaru."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Gift of medicine and ignorance

Is this love

Chapter 18: Gift of medicine and ignorance.

I would like to thank my beta Cupiecake

I do not own Inuyasha.

The western lord raised his eyebrow as he watched his younger brother rummage through his mate's belongings. The contents of the oddly colored bag she would so often frequent has now been dumped over the low oak table before him. A silver eyebrow raising as he continued to watch Inuyasha.

"What exactly are you searching for, Inuyasha?" He spoke unamused.

Inuyasha smirked widely as he lifts a white plastic bag looking to his older brother across from him holding it up.

"This!" The hanyou smiled as he cleared the coffee table with a push of his hand. The servant's eyes widening as the large quantities of the contents from the bag fall to the floor as the western prince dumps the white bags out onto the table.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the large boxes of medicine fall to the table, still untouched in their boxes.

"Oh my god!" She softly but excitedly sat up as her confused mate looked to her carefully helping her to sit up. "How did you know this was in my bag Inuyasha!?" She looked to him.

The hanyou chuckled as he looked at the boxes, looking for the one he knew she needed.

"Your momma always packed your medicine when you visited. I figured she had done the same this time too." He looked to her as he holds out the antibiotics and Robitussin.

Sesshomaru reached over the table as he takes them in a clawed hand looking to his small mate once she takes them from him reading the instructions. His worried eyes on her as she covers another chest rattling cough. Both Inu brothers watched her with concern as the sound of her lungs rattling gave them both an uneasy feeling.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to the servants.

"Gather a tray of honey tea and put mint in it." The woman nodded as she bowed. "Yes, my prince." Turning, she hurriedly left the room.

Kagome was quick as she tore open the boxes with shaking hands. Though normally she would hate the smell of the sticky cherry and grape liquids, their smell was heaven sent as she took both happily.

The demon lord watched her curiously as she took the medicine, sensing her happiness at finding them he spoke with curiosity.

"This will make you better, Miko?"

The demon lord watched her smile softly nodding as she looked to him, covering another cough as she tried to speak.

"Y-yes..." Sesshomaru purred softly as he held her close to him, her small form resting against his warmth while his moko curled against her again.

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he looked down, putting the contents back into her bag quickly as he speaks.

"I will go now, give you some privacy." He stood to look at her briefly as he turned.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I am in your debt." The western lord spoke strongly. This causing the hanyou to turn to him with wide eyes as he swallowed.

"N-no problem.. have a good night you two." Inuyasha turned to the doors, his eyes widening as they opened and he comes face to face with Kiran. Her dark eyes finding his with a disgusted look filling her lips.

"Oh, look who it is. My unfaithful mutt of a mate's little bastard son.." She sneered at him.

Kagome's eyes widened covering a silent gasp from her mouth with a trembling hand as she looked to the back of the now stiff western prince. Not having to be a demon or miko to feel the anger flowing off his form.

Please review!


End file.
